Iron Threads
by Forced Simile
Summary: Things happen, people change and grow, but both Lee and Hinata learn that no amount of hard work will ever change another person's heart.
1. Unlikely Friendship

A/N: Seeing as how _Rainy Day in Konoha_ sets the stage for this fic, it probably would be best if you read that first. It's only a one shot, and even though it's sort of summarized in this prologue, it would be a lot better if you read that first. But if you really don't want to, it's all right.

This story takes place when everyone is a lot older. I'd say Hinata is about twenty four, which will make Neji, Lee and Tenten about twenty five. People will be older, so it may be possible that things will be slightly different. Not too much different I hope.

On a side note, Hinata's hair is fairly long. She grew it out since the time when the show takes place.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I love it more than candy.

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Prologue:**

Unlikely Friendship

* * *

"_I made a promise to someone, that I would protect them until I died," he continued, "I will protect everyone I care for until I die. And I see the same kind of spirit in you. You will protect anyone you love until you give out completely. I'm sure the person you love most will see that in time and appreciate you for it."_

_Hinata looked down at her tea and smiled. Lee did figure it out…_

"_Thank you for believing in me, like he does," she said, "I won't let you down, Lee-san."_

-Quote: Rainy Day in Konoha, Lee and Hinata

* * *

To see the two of them laughing hysterically on the way home from a day of teaching their eager Genin teams was a sight to be seen. Hinata and Lee seemed to have an odd friendship. He would talk almost endlessly, she would hardly say a word edgewise, but for some reason they both understood each other. No one quite knew why. 

The giggling friends on the other hand couldn't understand the confusion. It all started that day, the day Hinata was caught in the rain without an umbrella. Lee had seen her, and out of courtesy to his teammate Neji, had walked her home. They had a conversation in which they commented on their skills, and alluded to what drove them forward. What they both realized was that they had a lot of things in common. Living in Neji's shadow, always working hard for what ever skill they got. What they both felt was the most similar between them was that they never gave up. Their dreams, no matter how high were going to be realized.

Lee's dream was to become and excellent ninja despite his handicaps. He had definitely done so, no one in the village doubted his skill. However, there was a large part of his dream that couldn't be ignored. It involved Haruno Sakura, the student of the fifth Hokage. He loved her dearly, she was his blossom, his springtime encapsulated into one person. The taijutsu specialist would have given anything if one of her gentle, loving smiles were just once directed his way.

Hinata dreamed of being a stronger person all around. While her strength was not quite on par with her cousin's, her technique and skill were amazing. She had become a little louder, more aggressive, and confident. Lee constantly told her that she had finally shaken off the wintertime in her soul and that she had blossomed. Hinata would only smile and hoped that _he_ had noticed, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy she had pined for since she was small. He was what made her stand when she was clearly unable to continue. He had avenged her against Neji during the Chunin exams, didn't that mean something?

As they strove to achieve their dreams, Hinata and Lee eventually became friends. They both became Jounin and they both became teachers, and they both became stronger people. They had a once a week training session. Lee wanted to get used to Hyuga style attacks for when he challenged Neji to their monthly duel of sorts, and Hinata wanted to improve her reaction to speedy opponents since speed was never her strong point. After these sessions, they'd depart from each other, to the people others would expect to be their friends.

Both realized that their dreams of love might come crashing down when Naruto, then the Seventh Hokage, asked Sakura to become his girlfriend. Neither were exactly blindsided by this event, Hinata had known of Naruto's affections toward Sakura, and Lee knew that Sakura cared for the boisterous blonde. Both were determined not to lose hope. There might still be a chance they both could be with who they wanted most.

That all changed. It was springtime, Lee's favorite season, and he was waiting for Hinata to show up at the training grounds so they could start their training session. He finally was ready to even up the score with Neji. Their win to lose ratio was 45 to 46, Lee being the one with less wins. He really hoped Hinata would come, he could use the practice.

The Hyuga heiress appeared, a little later than usual. The taijutsu specialist greeted his friend with a bright smile and a "nice guy" pose. She gazed ahead silently and nodded in response. Lee raised an eyebrow at this. Her usual response was to smile back and strike a "nice girl" pose. It was a little joke of theirs, and Hinata would never do it front of other people (no matter how much Lee begged her). The dark haired boy put a hand on her shoulder and gazed down at her with concern.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" he asked. She looked to the side for a few moments before raising her white eyes to meet his.

"Sakura and Naruto are engaged to be married in a few months," she replied. Lee felt as though the earth beneath him was using all its strength to pull him toward the ground so he could wallow in his anguish. The shorter girl looked up at him sadly, unable to decide what to do. His hand dropped from her shoulder to his side and he paced a little. He straightened up after a while and settled into his fighting stance. Hinata smiled half heartedly and did likewise. They both began their weekly training session as usual.

Both had always believed that hard work would eventually pay off. For the most part it did. However, at that moment they both realized that no matter how hard they worked, they could never break the iron threads of love.

* * *

Well, I am half expecting flames and such for this. I'm going to be honest, I'm **_NOT_** trying to break up Hinata/Naruto, or Sakura/Lee or what ever other paring you like, because I like most other parings for Hinata and Lee as well. I'm just exploring a relationship that will probably never happen on the show. Yes, I willingly say it will most likely never happen. I know they never talk, but I'm allowed to explore the possibilities of what would happen if they did. 

I'm going to try my hardest to keep Hinata and Lee in character, there's so much OOC in this fandom especially among crack pairings, I can't take it.

I will try to update every Monday.

As said above, constructive criticism is not only appreciated, but loved.


	2. Sealed

Ah, I couldn't wait until Monday…

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter One:**

Sealed

* * *

Lee entered the shrine with Gai and the rest of his team. They had all agreed to meet at the gates about half an hour or so before the wedding ceremony began. Gai was already there by the time the younger taijutsu specialist arrived. His teacher sported a dark green hakama set. Lee smiled and he was rather glad that Gai had ordered a similar one for him, which he was currently wearing. Tenten and Neji arrived a little later, arm in arm seeing as they had been going out for a year or so now. Tenten smirked when she saw the two of them and cracked several jokes about Lee's appearance.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you in anything besides a green jumpsuit for a long time. In fact, this is the first shade of green I'll actually say really suits you," she said. Lee only laughed and brushed at his hakama set.

"I only wear it on special occasions," he said. Gai slapped Lee on the shoulder.

"Lee looks great no matter what he wears!" their teacher declared. Lee smiled brighter when his teacher said that. Neji on the other hand didn't say much to him as they walked up the stone path. Tenten's face lit up as she spotted Ino and the rest of her team.

"I'm going to go talk with Ino before the ceremony. Save me a seat, all right?" she said. The boys nodded. As she left, both Neji and Gai's faces became rather solemn.

"Lee, are you going to be all right?" Gai asked. Lee felt his smile fading. He really didn't want to talk about this right now…

"I know how much Sakura means to you," Neji added. Lee forced a laugh and a flashy smile.

"That was all in the past!" he declared, "It's time to move on to the future!"

Gai put his hand on Lee's shoulder and Neji gazed at him pointedly.

"That façade would only fool Naruto and only for so long," the Hyuga told him. Lee sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I already promised her I'd come," he said, "I don't go back on promises."

Lee and Neji heard and unabashed sniff. They turned to their teacher to see tears flowing from his eyes.

"My dearest Lee is showing such strength despite his heartbreak! I'm so proud of you!" the older man said. Lee felt himself beginning to tear up. Neji on the other hand felt rather sick and glared in annoyance as the two began their "stare into the sunset and never give up!" speech. Even though that episode with his beloved teacher gave the taijutsu specialist enough strength to walk into the shrine, it didn't change the pain in his heart.

They took their seats in the room, and it was then that Lee started to feel the weight of his heartbreak. Beside him at the ceremony sat Neji and Tenten, both blissfully unaware of the extent of his inner turmoil. Neji sat austerely, expressionless, Tenten smiled slightly, arm wrapped gently around his. In front of him sat Shikamaru and Ino, the newest couple in Konoha, the blonde quietly enraptured with the anticipation of a wedding, Shikamaru glaring to one side probably thinking about how troublesome the whole situation was. What was going on with all these couples sitting around him?

Lee saw Hinata enter the shrine with her old Genin team, Asuma and Kurenai and they both shot each other a knowing glance. She ended up sitting in front of him and to the side. He wondered how well she was holding up so far. The dark haired girl was sitting quietly between Kiba and Shino from her team, no hint of sadness creeping onto her features. Lee knew she was breaking inside, for while she didn't look sad, she didn't look thrilled either. The room was called to order, the wedding ceremony was to commence.

Their fate was sealed with a kiss. Naruto and Sakura were wed in holy matrimony and vowed to love and protect each other until they died. Lee inwardly flinched at those words. _He_ had vowed to protect Sakura until he died. Even though he was young, he honestly meant it, he reminded her so many times. He loved her, didn't she know that? Was it just so hard to love him? What did he have to do for her to smile at him the way she did at Naruto?

His hands balled into fists and his jaw was set. He loved Sakura, couldn't bear the thought of living without her. Tenten glanced over at him with a worried expression. There were just subtle differences in Lee's demeanor that really bothered her. Neji dismissed her worries and glanced at him furtively. Lee however continued to battle his inner thoughts. Springtime in his spirit had become embroiled in summer, it was hot, angry and confused. His eyes were fixed on Sakura, her smiling face, her graceful features, her hands in Naruto's when they should be in his.

The taijutsu specialist tore his eyes away from her and glanced at familiar faces in the crowd to ease his burning thoughts. There was Gaara of the Desert, his siblings; Temari and Kankuro, Sakura's family, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya… His eyes eventually traveled over to Hinata. Much to his surprise, she was smiling placidly. Tears streamed down her face, and she wiped them away with a handkerchief. Lee knew what she had probably said to Kiba and Shino when they asked why she was crying. Something along the lines of how beautiful the ceremony was and how happy the couple seemed. Hinata was gracious like that.

The ceremony ended around six. Naruto and Sakura had personally invited their friends to a party to be held afterwards at their house and all invited attended. It was a happy event, both Lee and Hinata would smile with everyone, but they'd glance at each other and both knew what was going on behind their masks of happiness.

Lee sat at a table with his team. Not long after dinner had started, Gai had gotten up to drag Kakashi into some sort of challenge as usual. Hinata came over to the table shortly after and sat in between Lee and Neji. Tenten smiled broadly at the younger girl.

"So Hinata, how'd you like the ceremony?" the weapons specialist asked. Hinata smiled and smoothed her lavender kimono.

"It was very nice," she replied, "It was just so lovely I was moved to tears."

"Me too…" Tenten said placing her chin in her hands, "I hope my wedding is just as beautiful, don't you Neji?"

The Hyuga boy snapped to attention, "Hn? Oh, yes. Beautiful wedding, of course."

Tenten grumbled and smacked him on the arm and Lee and Hinata chuckled.

"Your girlfriend is dropping hints, Neji," Lee informed his teammate. In the middle of the hysterics, Temari came over to the table.

"Come on Tenten and Hinata, we're going to play a game," she informed the girls. Lee crossed his arms.

"Can't I play too?" he said raising a thick eyebrow. The blonde laughed.

"This game is girls only, Lee," she said. Tenten jumped up, eager to have fun, but Hinata sat apprehensively in her seat.

"I'm not sure I really want to play…" the Hyuga heiress said softly. Tenten rolled her eyes and grabbed Hinata.

"Come on, girl! You only live once!" the weapons user told her. Hinata let out a couple more soft spoken pleas as the two of them dragged her to the growing circle of girls. Kakashi, Jiraya, Gai, Naruto, Tsunade and Gaara headed over to the tables near the one Neji and Lee were sitting at.

"Gaara said that this game gets rather messy so we should be a safe distance away," Naruto said as he sat beside Neji with a bottle of saké.

"What kind of game are they playing?" Neji asked. Gaara smirked.

"The most dangerous game of all," the Kazekage replied, "Just watch and listen to the rules and you'll see."

Temari put an arm around Sakura's shoulder and smiled rather mischievously.

"In the Wind Country we have a tradition," she began, "The bride will throw her bouquet of flowers into a crowd of unmarried women and who ever catches it will be married next!"

The eyes of every male present shot open in alarm. The other girls in the circle giggled in excitement. Hinata didn't seem to share the enthusiasm of the other girls at this prospect. Sakura smiled and agreed to play the game. Jiraya smirked and turned to Tsunade who was drinking sake.

"Why aren't you playing, Tsunade? They said all the unmarried women can play, they didn't say how old," he said nudging her playfully. Tsunade snorted.

"Those young girls wouldn't even stand a chance," she said, "I'm betting anyway. I'm going for Anko."

"My money's on that Temari girl," Jiraya said.

"Girls have strange games, don't they?" Naruto said as he poured a round of saké for everyone, save Lee of course. Shikamaru snorted in agreement and downed his shot. Sakura turned around to toss her flowers over her shoulder. Kakashi grinned under his mask as the girls got ready.

"Be prepared to see some of the best kunoichi battles of the century," he said. Jiraya was also rather excited, a little too excited.

"Oh, a cat fight, how sexy!" he said, "More inspiration for my novel!"

Tsunade responded by smacking him forcefully on the shoulder. Neji chuckled a little as he saw the intense look on Tenten's face. With one light toss, Sakura threw the bouquet high into the air. Before the flowers even it the ground there were shuriken flying and jutsu being used one after the other. Sakura looked alarmed by the violence.

"All of the best are out there," Neji said, using his byakugan to see through the cloud of dust Temari had kicked up using a smaller fan, "Except one. Hinata is no where to be found in the fray at all."

Neji turned to Lee who was uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. He leaned over to the taijutsu specialist and looked gravely into his eyes.

"Hinata is outside," he whispered, "She's not too happy. Since you're her friend, I think it best you get her."

Lee was about to say something when his teammate added, "There's no one I trust with her more."

The taijutsu specialist nodded and got up to leave the building. Thunder roared in the distance. He grabbed an umbrella for safe measure. Naruto squinted at the rain that began to fall.

"You know what they say about when there's a storm on your wedding day," Kakashi said.

"No," Naruto said, "I don't know what they say."

"I figured you wouldn't. They say that if there's a storm on your wedding day, your marriage will be a long and happy one," his teacher finished. Neji also turned his attention from the fight to the rain. That wouldn't be a good sign for Lee and Hinata.

Lee found his friend on a bench, her face in her hands. Her body shook with sobs and the rain was already beginning to soak through her kimono. The dark haired boy had a bit of a flashback to when he had first really talked to her that day so many years ago. Only she hadn't been crying then…

He smiled a little and walked over to her and held the umbrella over her head. Hinata's face didn't leave her palms. She knew it was him. He eased into the space beside her and put a strong, bandaged arm around her shoulders. She wiped her tears away as best she could and she looked up at him sadly.

"Lee…I…I love Naruto so much…" the Hyuga heiress said, "This is the one time in my life when I really should give up. The person who is most important to me doesn't feel the same. He's chosen someone else to live for. I really, really should just give up. But…I can't. I just can't."

Lee looked down at the stone path. All that work, all the things he did, was for nothing. He had gotten the strength, but now he had no one to protect. The two of them locked eyes, her pearly white to his black.

"I can't give up either," he replied finally. Hinata's eyes welled up with new tears and she buried her face in his chest. She was beyond wondering why and how Naruto could pass her by, she was more concerned with the hurt left in the wake of her love. Her slim fingers curled into fists and wrinkled Lee's shirt. He wasn't too concerned, for he felt himself succumbing to the tears that he had kept back throughout the day. The two friends huddled under the umbrella sharing the heartbreak of their smashed dreams.

They returned to the party in time to see Anko parade triumphantly with the wedding bouquet. Jiraya begrudgingly forked over the money he owed Tsunade. Sakura on the other hand was already trying to heal some of the downed kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama, could you please help me? Even just a little," she said. Tsunade shook her head.

"You agreed to play the game knowing full well what was going to happen," she replied. Sakura looked around desperately, there had to be at least one kunoichi that wasn't injured or hadn't left. She spotted Hinata. Although she was slightly confused as to why the Hyuga heiress was soaking wet, she begged for her help. Hinata politely obliged and rolled up her sleeves. Anko finished her victory parade long enough to realize something.

"What good is this thing if I don't have a guy to marry me?" she said. As soon as every single male in the building heard her words, they instantly vanished in a puff of smoke. Anko scanned the room, biting her lip and squinting in thought.

"Married, married, has a girlfriend, married…" her eyes fell on Jiraya who winked rather suggestively. She stared at him for a few more moments before her eye twitched, "No…"

Her gaze finally rested on the only single shinobi that hadn't tried to hide, mainly because his nose was stuck in the latest novel in the _Make Out_ series, _Make Out Armageddon_. She smiled evilly and pointed directly at Kakashi.

"You!" she cried, "You shall be my boyfriend!"

Kakashi looked up finally, seemingly unaware of what he had been dragged into.

"What?" he asked as Anko came to his side. She pulled him up by his arm and snaked her arm around his.

"Now nothing will stop me from claiming this man as my husband!" she declared. With that she let out laughter that could only be described as slightly evil. Kakashi on the other hand didn't seem disturbed by the girl at his side and continued reading his book. Lee and Hinata smiled in amusement despite being soaked to the bone. However, neither would admit that the water that streaked their faces was more than just rain.

* * *

What, you thought I'd let Hinata catch the bouquet? I'm Anko all the way, baby!

Thank you,

axbrokenxsmile: I'm holding the torch for SakuLee. I won't give up just yet. I want Sakura and Lee to have pink haired children with shiny smiles. I'm almost certain everyone will stay friends. Friendship is a major theme in shounen manga, more so than love.

HarvestMoonRacoon: I love your penname. It made me smile. I'm so glad you like the story so far. When writing a crack pairing, you must be ready for any and all opinions. I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me I was completely insane for trying this or just down right flamed me. I'd appreciate an offer of help more than a flame though…

Constructive criticism is still wanted. Tear down to build up.


	3. Heiress

Okay, I've decided to update every Monday and Thursday. The end. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter Two:**

Heiress

* * *

Three months passed by and, Hinata and Lee learned to deal with heartbreak. There were far too many things to be done, students to teach, friends to talk to. People who knew them best knew that neither was extremely happy. There was no time to collect the pieces of their broken hearts. There were just far too many shards and no time to find them all. Hinata found herself extremely busy in the next few months. Hiashi, her father had fallen gravely ill and needed constant medical attention. She found herself running much of the household in his stead.

Despite juggling the responsibilities of teaching her team and running an entire clan, the Hyuga heiress always made time to have her training session with Lee. However, as her father's illness grew worse, she found herself being pressed for time and cutting the sessions a little short. She sat at her father's side one Wednesday afternoon, as the nurse administered his medicine. This was usually the day and the time she and Lee would spar, but she felt her father needed her help more. Lee would understand. Hiashi glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Isn't this the time you and Neji's old teammate would have your training session?" her father asked. She blinked in surprise. He knew about her training with Lee? She nodded in response.

"He's going to be upset if you're late," Hiashi continued. Hinata looked down at the tatami mats.

"With all due respect Father, you need me more," she answered, "Lee won't miss me."

There was a knock on the door. Hinata opened the sliding door to see who it was. Hanabi was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sister?" Hinata asked, "What seems to be the trouble?"

The younger Hyuga girl smiled, "Oh, nothing's the matter. It's just Lee-san is here to see you."

The Hyuga heiress gasped slightly and turned to her father. He smiled a little.

"Looks like you were wrong," he told his daughter. He gave her permission to leave and the two girls went to the receiving room where Lee and Neji were talking. As Hinata entered, the two boys turned to greet her.

"Are you ready to train?" Lee asked. Hinata was still a bit surprised that he had even bothered to come.

"But my father needs me…" she began.

"We won't leave the compound," he explained, "We can move our training here for the time being."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "All right, then I'm ready."

"Well, looks like I finally get to see how you got so fast," Hanabi said, putting a hand on her hip, "I knew you were training with Lee-san, and I've seen the fruitage of your work. I just want to see what you two did to improve her speed so much."

"Like you'd need to see it, you're already fast enough," Neji said, "But I'm also slightly curious as to how Lee got so good at dealing with injuries inflicted by the Jyuken technique."

"Simple!" Lee said, "All we both did was work really hard."

"That's all," Hinata added, "We're not prodigies like you two, we had to work to get what skill we have."

The group went out to the training grounds. Neji and Hanabi took a seat in the veranda and settled down to watch the fight. The two friends got into their fighting stances.

"You know, training just isn't the same if we don't start it out with the 'nice guy' and 'nice girl' pose," Lee said. Hinata shook her head.

"Not in front of Neji and Hanabi…" she replied. Neji's eye twitched a little.

"'Nice girl' pose?" he mumbled. Before he could contemplate it more, the two rushed for each other with surprising speed. Lee expertly blocked Hinata's Jyuken attacks. This was not to say that Hinata was doing badly at all. In fact, Neji and Hanabi had to activate the byakugan in order to see their movements. Finally, she managed to break through his defense. However, in breaking his defense, she was also opening herself to his offensive attacks. These she blocked rather effectively, even though it was clear that Lee was the faster of the two. They stopped their close combat enough for the two of them to catch their breath.

"That was impressive," Neji commented. Lee smiled and gazed at Hinata.

"Why don't you take off your weights?" he suggested. Hanabi blinked in surprise and Neji smiled and shook his head.

"I don't believe you two," the eldest of the three Hyuga cousins said.

"Weights!" Hanabi exclaimed, "She was moving fast enough as it is, and she was wearing weights?"

"It's an old martial arts training technique. Gai-sensei tried to get Tenten and me to use it, but we didn't need it so much. Lee needed every minute of training he could get, so he took the idea and ran with it. Hinata has always had trouble with speed. I'm sure once she told Lee, he probably suggested that she use weights as well. It seems to have worked for her."

The Hyuga heiress took off the weights hidden beneath her black pants. Hanabi winced as they hit the ground.

"That heavy?" the younger girl commented. Her older cousin nodded.

"Lee's are heavier. And he probably won't take them off," he added. Hanabi crossed her arms.

"That's not fair to him," she said. Neji snorted.

"On the contrary, it's for Hinata's safety. Lee would move so fast, he might hurt her seriously by accident," he explained. Hanabi turned to sparring pair with interest. No wonder her sister had beaten her so easily after about a year or so of training with Lee.

Hinata's fists flew and her hits were making their mark. It was clear that now she was the faster of the two without her weights to hold her back. Lee held his own, this was clearly more for his benefit than hers. Lee's goal was to defeat Neji, and part of doing so involved getting used to blocking and recovering from attacks from his rival's taijutsu style.

Hinata jumped backwards quickly and lunged forward, palm poised and aimed at his heart. Hanabi was a little alarmed by the violence in her sister's attack. Such a damaging move during a sparring session hardly seemed Hinata's way. Neji on the other hand grinned knowingly. Lee crossed his arms in front of his chest in time to absorb most of the attack. Hinata took a few steps back and rolled her shoulders.

"Nice block," she said. Lee flexed his arms a little and smiled.

"Thanks," he replied, "You've gotten even faster. Looks like you'll need more weight soon."

Hinata got back into her fighting position.

"If I become too fast, you'll never be able to dodge my Sixty Four Points technique," she told him.

"If you become too fast, then I'll just have to be even faster," Lee answered. The two stared each other down. Hanabi finally realized why these two became friends. Even though Naruto had given Hinata the gumption to never give up, she didn't have the skills needed to beat her or Neji. It was during Naruto's two year absence, during which Hinata got to be better friends with Lee that her sister's abilities had increased dramatically. Naruto had given her the drive, Lee had given her the necessary skills to keep going. The blonde had moved her heart, the taijutsu specialist had actually gotten her to move.

Hanabi would never forget the day Hinata beat her with relative ease. Hinata had looked down at her panting form with intense eyes, they burned with a fire she had never seen in her sister before.

"I won't lose to you any more," Hinata had said pointedly. Hanabi felt the weight of those words, even as the intensity in her sister's eyes had died down and the older girl helped her to her feet. Hinata was still soft spoken and sweet, but her will was like iron. Her fists while gentle, were damaging. The Hyuga heiress was not a force to be ignored.

Seeing her sister now, as she and her friend showed strength that was beyond Hanabi's ability, made the younger girl resolve to be even stronger. It was then she turned her attention to the other side of the training grounds. She nudged Neji and pointed. They both were astonished to see Hiashi sitting placidly in the shade of the veranda.

"I hope he sees what I see," Neji said, "Hinata is like a silent storm. She will roll in quietly and start out peacefully, but once aggravated, you will hear her thunder and feel her lightning."

The sparring session continued at a fast pace. Hinata finally wiped the sweat of her brow and Lee cracked his neck a little. They met at the center of the Hyuga training grounds and shook hands.

"Nice work today," she said. Lee smiled and nodded.

"You weren't so bad yourself," the taijutsu specialist replied. Hiashi finally made his presence known to the sparring duo by coughing a little. Hinata rushed over to her father and kneeled at his feet. Neji, Hanabi and Lee did likewise.

"Thank you very much, Hyuga-sama, for allowing me to use your training grounds," Lee said bowing. The clan leader nodded.

"So you're Neji's teammate. The one whom he trusts so much," the older man said, "After seeing your skill, I can see why he'd leave you with his most important duty."

Lee bowed again, "Hyuga-sama flatters me too much."

Hiashi turned his white gaze to his daughter. Hinata looked down at her knees.

"That was a very impressive fight Hinata," Hiashi said. Hinata blushed and kept her eyes fixed on her folded hands in her lap.

"Father is far too kind," she replied. Hiashi smiled slightly and tousled her hair a little. That was one of the only public forms of affection Hiashi would bestow upon his child. Hinata raised her eyes to meet his and she smiled back.

"I'm tired," the clan leader said. Hinata was instantly at his side, helping him to stand. As she helped her father walk back to his room she looked over her shoulder and grinned back at Neji, Hanabi and Lee.

"Good bye, Lee! See you tomorrow!" she cried. Once the three were out of sight, Hiashi leaned heavily on Hinata. He was getting weaker by the day, there wasn't much the doctors could do for him. The clan leader looked into his daughter's eyes. Fairness and strength, that was what he saw, like he was staring into the blind eyes of Justice herself. He would leave the clan with a good leader. He took his daughter's hands in his.

"Hinata…I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you," Hiashi said, "I only did what I thought was best."

Hinata's eyes didn't darken, or tear up. Instead she held his hand tighter and looked into his eyes.

"Father, you don't know the hurt that you caused me," she said, "But I think…knowing what I know now, and going through what I've gone through, I should thank you for what you did. I would never have gotten the strength I have if you just let me slide by. Although I question the severity of some of your decisions, I…I think I understand…"

Hiashi smiled. There was no question. If he died on that very day, the clan would be just fine.

* * *

Hiashi didn't die that day. He managed to hold out for a while and died a few weeks later. Hinata once again became preoccupied with arranging a funeral and having her father's body cremated. His death brought all sorts of people over the house offering their condolences. It was the tradition in Konoha. Unless you were a Hokage, only your family and very close friends would attend the funeral. Everyone else would stop by in funeral garb and offer words of comfort. So many people came by in their black kimono, Hinata's head started to spin. She continued to receive person after person, day after day. Most visits went by in a blur, however a few stuck out pointedly in her mind.

Her former teacher, Kurenai, along with her husband, Asuma as well as Hinata's old genin team showed up. Kurenai was expecting and was about six months along. Asuma had become an ANBU, and was joined in the ranks by Shino and Kiba. The five of them shared laughs, and stories, but most of all, Kurenai was worried about Hinata's well being. The past four months had been rather trying for her former student. It was kicked off by the loss of her true love to another, her father getting sick and finally, her father's death.

"Is the clan going to adopt you as their leader on top of all the other things going on in your life?" her teacher asked.

"Of course," Hinata said, "Although I'm sure it won't be without opposition."

"Opposition!" Kiba cried, "Who ever tries to oppose you better get ready for a fight with me and Akamaru!"

Shino's expression was unreadable as always, but he adjusted his glasses and said, "I don't like getting mixed up in other clans' businesses, but for you, I'll break my own rule."

"You guys are so sweet," she said. Kurenai elbowed her husband rather harshly.

"Ah, yes, I would also be willing to offer my help in Kurenai's stead," Asuma added. Hinata giggled and thanked the older man for his offer.

"How is your baby, Kurenai-san?" the Hyuga girl asked. The older woman patted her rounded stomach.

"It's fine. The doctor says it's going to be a boy," she answered with a smile.

"Have you decided on any names?" Hinata inquired. Kurenai opened her mouth, but Kiba interjected.

"She's naming him after her best male student of course," the younger Jounin declared. Asuma simply smiled.

"Whom we all know is Shino," he finished. Kiba glared at the older Jounin and started grinding his teeth in anger. After another half an hour of aimless chatter, they bid Hinata good bye and made way for the next guest.

Another visit she remembered clearly was the one she had with Naruto and Sakura. She felt her heart become pained seeing them together. Hinata was in so much emotional confusion, she didn't say much upon their arrival. Sakura had taken her hand and told her how sorry she was for her loss. Hinata looked up at the pink haired girl, unable to decide whether or not to cry and leave the room or stay and tough it out. There must be something else she had to talk to them about. Yes, yes there was. Even in her most emotional state, she couldn't afford to forget this. Hinata sighed and gazed intensely at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this is one of the few times I will have to address you as Hokage-sama. What I wish to speak of you with is of a grave nature," she said. Naruto's usually jolly features hardened with the severity in her voice. Sakura also became rather solemn.

"You vowed that when you became Hokage, you would change the workings of the Hyuga clan," she continued, "I'm asking you now, Hokage-sama, do you still hold to that vow?"

Naruto broke into his characteristic grin, "Of course I do. Whatever help you need Sakura and I will be willing to supply. Believe it!"

Hinata smiled. Same old Naruto…

"In fact, I've been talking with my committee about a new law I want to pass," the Hokage informed her, "The finer points have to be worked out, but it's to the effect that it will be illegal to put curse seals on innocent people. This will directly affect your family, so be prepared for anything."

Hinata closed her eyes and felt a peace settle over her. She bowed to Naruto.

"Hokage-sama has already done much to help me and ensure the happy future of my family," she said.

"We've got to be leaving soon, sorry our visit was so short," the blonde apologized, "Please stop by and visit us sometime."

"Take care of yourself, Hinata," Sakura said as they got up to leave, "I don't want to see you in the hospital."

They left, leaving her duties to her family filled, but her heart strangely empty.

Finally, there was her visit with Lee. Most of it had been rather silent. Or rather, she was silent, while Lee talked. Hinata wanted to talk, but she was so tired and Lee was the last visitor of the day and she didn't want to turn him away. The sound of her best friend's voice made her very calm and she couldn't help but rest her eyes a little. Lee stopped mid sentence and Hinata's eyes snapped open. The older boy smiled at her as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hinata, if you're tired, I could go home and see you tomorrow," he said. She shook her head.

"No, stay. I want you to stay." she told him, "How could I pass up the opportunity to finally see you in something that isn't in some shade of green?"

Lee had to laugh at that. He had come to visit her in his black funeral kimono, just like everyone else.

"But honestly, Hinata, you've been working yourself too hard lately," the older boy told her, "You know it's too much when even I have to admit it is so."

Hinata sighed, "And there's only going to be more work from here."

"You have quite a legacy to live up too," he commented. She sighed. What a legacy. A divided family, one claiming dominance over the other through pain and force. Was this the tradition they expected her to continue? The dark haired girl got up.

"Come with me," she said opening the sliding door. Lee followed her lead going out into the evening air. Hinata was so tired walking through the red light of the dying sun, she felt like she was in a dream. Unconsciously, she wrapped her fingers around Lee's bandaged wrist, leading him through the compound. The two of them went out to the family burial grounds, not far from the garden. She placed her hand on her father's gravestone.

"There he is, my father," Hinata said softly. She sat on the ground in front of it and Lee did likewise. She then glanced at another gravestone at the other end of the burial grounds.

"And there would lie my Uncle Hizashi, Neji's father," she added. Lee's eyes darkened slightly.

"Neji told me about him," he said. Hinata shook her head.

"You know," Hinata began, "My father hurt me so much. I was such a failure in his eyes. For most of my life I thought I could never measure up to what he wanted. I finally realized why he was so hard on me. He wanted me to be strong, to know suffering so when I become clan leader I would know how to keep my clan safe and happy. I would be strong enough to make tough decisions the way he did, and do the one thing he wasn't strong enough to do."

"And what was that?" Lee asked. Hinata never answered. She had rested her head on his shoulder and fallen asleep.

* * *

Hinata became clan leader shortly after her father had died and the appropriate mourning period had passed. She went through the ceremony to be officially declared clan leader and took her rightful position. The dark haired girl was anticipating hard work from the beginning but she didn't know in what forms it would come.

First there was the issue of how she dressed. Although she loved the white Hyuga robes, they were hardly practical for anything else except looking pretty, especially that of the women. While Neji could wear _his_ traditional robes on missions as he often did, Hinata found that wearing the white kimono was cumbersome and restricted her stride. Her Genin team declared she was very lovely in it, after one day of chasing after them in those long robes she never wore them on missions with her team again. This caused the clan elders to be upset with her.

"It shows you are ashamed of the Hyuga household by not wearing the traditional garb," they told her at one of the family meetings. Hinata informed them of the impracticality of her kimono for missions, which only earned annoyed murmurings from the older women. She was branded a "radical and rebellious soul." They may not have liked what she said, but this time they couldn't ignore her. The clan leader decided not to wear her robes unless it was a special occasion and that was her choice. They couldn't make her do anything.

The second issue was about whether or not she was going to be married. For the time being, with her heart in a state of disrepair, she decided not to pursue the idea of getting married. The clan elders instantly suggested several distant Hyuga relatives she could marry. She politely declined all of them, she was hardly in the mood for even appeasing them by meeting any of the men for dinner. Finally, in a last ditch effort to marry her off to a family member, they suggested Neji. This she refused right up front.

"I love Neji dearly, but he is like a brother to me, I could hardly move myself to marry him," she said when the suggestion was made at yet another family meeting, "Besides, he's already quite taken with Tenten."

An older woman clucked her tongue at her response, "Love has almost nothing to do with marriage."

Hinata smiled politely and dismissed the family. In a conversation that she later had with Hanabi, Hinata told her sister that while love may have had nothing to do with other marriages in the Hyuga clan, it would have everything to do with hers.

The third issue that came up was about her Genin team. The three youngsters were deemed an "unnecessary responsibility" added to Hinata's already full plate. It was true, running a family took a lot of hard work, but the team was hardly a hindrance. In fact, she rather adored those kids, they had such potential. Mikamura Yuji was naturally inclined to distance attacks, his accuracy was deadly. She was starting to teach him how to use senbon. She had no doubt he would make a great tracker nin someday. Takahashi Reiko was a medical genius for a girl of her age. Hinata often sent her to Sakura for extra training. Then there was Akiyoshi Kyo, whom she dubbed the "Naruto" of the group. He was hotheaded and loud and settled most things with his fists before trying anything else. Kyo was frequently sent to Lee in order to be knocked down a peg or two. Really, these kids were amazing and she wanted to have a hand in their development as ninja. The family scoffed at this, saying they were just children, and what could _they_ possibly do?

To prove they were wrong, she sent her team on a special mission, which actually had a lot to do with her family matters. She gave her eager Genin the assignment early one morning.

"You have a very important mission," Hinata told them, "In one week, Hokage-sama will have a very important scroll to send to me. You are to report to his office at exactly seven in the morning one week from now. You will then bring the scroll to my room."

"Piece of cake," Kyo said. Hinata smiled. It was just like Kyo to underestimate the situation.

"You are not to look at it, or let anyone see what's inside," she continued, "And you have to sneak through the Hyuga compound undetected to bring me the message. As you know, we Hyuga can see everything."

It was then that Kyo fell silent. However, Hinata could see Reiko and Yuji formulating a plan already.

"You will have two allies in this endeavor. My cousin Neji, and my sister Hanabi," Hinata added.

Yuji raised his hand, "But Hinata-sensei, we have no idea what either of them look like."

Their teacher only smiled, "Use this week to gather information from them and about them. Your assignment is given, I'll see you in one week."

With that she dismissed her team. Hinata was more worried about them then she should have been. The message from Naruto would be about the law he was going to pass. If the family saw it before the meeting, she would be in trouble. A week passed and she hadn't heard anything from her Genin.

The day the scroll was to be delivered, she took a personal day to hole herself up in her living quarters. One of the perks of being clan head was that you got several rooms dedicated to yourself. It would usually be for your spouse and children, but currently, the only other person who stayed there besides Hinata was her sister. A knock on the door to her chambers brought Hinata's worst fears to light. Reiko was being shown to her room by two Hyuga.

"Hinata-sama, we caught this rat sneaking around the compound," one of them said, "Would you care to explain this?"

"Ah…yes, come in…" she answered. Hinata closed the sliding door behind the three. The dark haired girl couldn't help but smile. She truly had a gifted bunch of Genin.

"Nice work you guys," she said, "You fooled them."

The two Hyuga turned into Kyo and Yuji in a puff of smoke.

"How'd you know it was us?" Yuji asked. Hinata winked and Kyo handed her the scroll.

"You guys may have actually changed the history of this family. I will have a maid escort you out," she said, "Tomorrow we'll have a party."

The three kids cheered and left the room with a servant. The white eyed girl sighed. Her team had done well, their trial was over. The trial for Hinata, on the other hand, was just beginning.

* * *

Later that evening, Hinata stood outside the sliding doors in her white kimono. On the other side of the doors sat her perturbed family, no doubt upset about Naruto's new law. She knew that her entire life was leading up to this moment. She had lived sorrow, despair, fear of never being able to live up the expectations to her family, and rejection. It was this that moment that her father had garnered her for. Hinata had gotten a taste of what it was like to be a branch family member, and she knew that tonight it would end. Or at least start to. Neji stood beside her, his curse seal clearly showing.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" he asked. The younger girl gazed up at him, and her eyes rested on the seal. Her eyes grew sad and she ran a finger over his forehead and nodded.

"I'm scared, but I'm ready," she answered. They entered the room together. Hinata and Neji sat down at the head of the table as the counsel of elders stared at her whispering angrily. She sat down and the room rested into silence.

"Hyuga-sama, have you seen the law that Hokage-sama has passed?" one of the more elderly Hyuga asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I have," she said, "He has banned the use of curse seals on people who are not legally deemed criminals. And I agree with it."

"No more curse seals? What will happen to the Hyuga clan? How will we keep the branch house under control?" another interjected. Hinata raised a hand to quiet the arguments that were beginning to rise.

"A house divided cannot stand. We cannot repress an entire half of our family. From this day forward, not another Hyuga child will be given a curse seal, and no one will be permitted to activate one," she said firmly, "It's time we stopped treating half our family like criminals. And for what? Our protection? We all should protect each other, not because of some destiny or a curse upon our heads, but because we're family and we have the same blood."

"You obviously have not had any encounters with the more murderous side of the branch house," a middle aged Hyuga said. Hinata's eyes narrowed. Hyuga Hyunda was the person who had spoken. He always seemed to make it a point to push her buttons by pointing out some inferiority she had.

"On the contrary, I have. One of them even tried to kill me," she answered. Hyunda looked up in alarm, embarrassment and shock. He then jumped up.

"Who? Who was it! I'll kill them right now!" the Hyuga declared. Hinata's jaw became set.

"It doesn't concern you," she said sharply, "Besides, use of curse seals is illegal. You will be punished."

"It was Neji wasn't it!" Hyunda continued. She stood to her feet and held her arm out in front of her cousin.

"If you dare hurt him!" Hinata cried. It was too late, the older man was already beginning the signs for the seal. Neji's eyes widened for a moment before he doubled over. Hinata knelt by his side as he started to cry out in pain from the burning sensations radiating through his body.

"Leave him alone right now!" the Hyuga clan leader shouted, "Or so help me, I'll—"

She didn't have to finish. An ANBU appeared out of no where, grabbed the older man's wrist and snapped it harshly.

"I think you should listen to Hyuga-sama," he said, "She's only trying to abide by the Hokage's orders."

Hinata smiled as she rubbed Neji's back. Even though he wore his ANBU mask, she could tell Shino apart from anyone.

"I was about to inform you all that I'm having ANBU stationed at our house until we can get this matter straightened out," the clan leader looked up and gazed coldly at every person in the room, "Branch family, just because you are liberated doesn't mean you can kill us out of revenge. And main family, don't try anything funny, because there will be consequences. A lot more than just a wrist can be broken."

Hinata rose from beside Neji and headed toward the door. The Hyuga elders were rendered speechless as she walked past them all, face frozen in a mask of kind indifference, her robes trailing behind her like a sighing wind. It was as though she had become a goddess carved out of ivory. Captivated by her retreating form, all eyes in the room followed her to the door jamb. Two servants opened the sliding doors and she turned to face them all.

"The clan leader has spoken," she said softly as she left the room.

* * *

Concrit is still needed/wanted. General reviews are appreciated as well, though.

kristen: There isn't a lot of LeeHina out there. I can understand why, but it's fun to explore. I'm a crack pairing whore sometimes…

Funky Platypus: I like giving crack pairings their day in the sun. This one was just too cute not to try. I want to write a SakuLee next, I have an idea of what I want…I'll warm up to any pairing eventually.

Anime-Dudette: Anko rocks the house. Besides it's too cliché to make the main female character catch the bouquet. It's far too obvious, so give it to Anko. Because she's cool.


	4. Trust

Well, so far no flames. Concrit is still wanted.

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter Three:**

Trust

* * *

Neji discussed the events of the family meeting at length with Lee over lunch. Lee and his Genin team had just finished a mission which involved finding an older woman's cat and he happily accepted the offer from his former teammate. The green clad Jounin was so happy that Hinata had found the strength inside to make the choice she did. He remembered seeing her earlier that morning with her Genin team. She was taking them out for ice cream and cake and she had looked so glad. Things would be looking up for her.

"Lee, I've got to be honest," Neji said, "I took you out to lunch to discuss more than just Hinata-sama's recent reforms in the clan."

Lee's expression grew serious, "What ever you need, Neji, I'll help. We're no longer teammates, but as a friend, I'll do anything for you."

The Hyuga smiled and gazed at the coffee that sat in front of him.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Remember that time you visited before Hiashi-sama died, and he told you how I trusted you enough to leave you with my most important duty of all?" the white eyed boy began. The taijutsu specialist nodded.

"I recall him saying something to that effect," Lee replied.

"My most important duty is to protect Hinata-sama," Neji continued, "She insists that since she has made both houses equal, I no longer have an obligation to protect her, but I feel I must do so anyway. Hinata-sama is like my little sister, I refuse to allow any undue harm come to her.

I have a mission coming up in which I must be away from Konoha for a few months, I cannot say how long. Should Hinata-sama need protection, I want you to protect her in my stead."

Lee nodded, "I understand. I'll do my best to take care of Hinata."

Neji looked into the taijutsu specialist's eyes. He knew that his cousin would be safe in Lee's hands.

"Hinata-sama was very strong on the outside at the meeting, but when I went to visit her at her quarters, she was sitting alone in the darkness of her room. Hinata-sama looked like a goddess out of a legend in the meeting room, but back in her own room she was still the same girl she was so many years ago," Neji said, "In your terms, she has still only started to blossom into her spring. She's not quite finished yet."

Lee chuckled a little at Neji's use of his and Gai's most famous metaphor.

"She really needs those weekly spars, be sure to keep them," the Hyuga informed him, "And…"

Lee raised his thick eyebrows, "And…?"

Neji smiled and shook his head, "Never mind, it's nothing."

The two friends left the restaurant each contemplating their new assignment.

* * *

Neji left a week later. Hinata had bid him well on his assignment and hoped he made a safe return. The Hyuga clan once again couldn't leave well enough alone. They asserted that Neji was neglecting his duty as her protector by leaving. They were upset as it was that he had become an ANBU and had not dedicated his life to protecting Hinata, but now he was leaving? Hinata scoffed at their idea of protection, which would be to follow her around endlessly.

What was more, Neji wasn't trusting Hinata's safety to another family member, but a Jounin from a family that could hardly be considered of Konoha's nobility. Hinata told them not to worry that she cold take care of herself and not to berate Lee because of whom he was born to.

Nevertheless, the counsel of elders insisted on meeting Lee at the next family meeting, so she and Hanabi had to prepare him accordingly. After their weekly spar, Hinata and Lee went to her house to discuss what would happen at the meeting the next day. They went to her chambers and met in the tea room with Hanabi. Lee sat at the table and asked Hanabi how her ninja career was progressing as Hinata went to prepare tea. As her older sister left the room, Hanabi smiled thoughtfully.

"My sister knows full well she could ask a maid to make tea for her, but she likes to make it herself," the younger Hyuga sister said.

"Hinata is a very special girl," Lee added, "She's trying very hard to make life easier for everyone in this family."

"And all they do is make life even harder for her," Hanabi added bitterly, "Did you know, that not even a few days passed by after Neji left before several family members tried to kill her?"

Lee looked a little alarmed by this. Hinata really was in danger. What was even worse about it was that she wasn't telling him.

"Neji was afraid this would happen," Hanabi said, "The family tries to act all pious, talking about him leaving her unprotected, but in reality they want her dead for what she's doing. They've been dying for him to be called away. He probably would have accepted the family's offer of a protector from the Hyuga clan had he not suspected them of using the protector to try and kill her. He knew he could only trust you to actually do the job he asked."

Hanabi looked down, no doubt trying to hide the unshed tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm strong, I know I am. But I'm no where near experienced enough to take on _all_ the people coming after her," the white eyed girl whispered. Hinata entered the room again with the tea. She noticed the looks on her sister and Lee's faces and she grew a little worried.

"What were you two talking about?" the clan leader asked. Neither spoke, and both couldn't look her in the eyes. She set a cup in front of each of them.

"If it's about the assassination attempts, don't you worry, I can handle anything the clan throws at me," Hinata said. Lee looked at Hinata as she poured the tea. She was serene, all the troubles in the world swarmed in her mind and heart and her eyes would no longer betray her fear. Not now anyway.

"Hinata, if you're in danger, I think I should stay here with you and Hanabi," Lee suggested. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm sure that's just what the clan wants you to do," she said as she sat at the head of the table, her back to one of the windows in the room.

"Don't you realize that if you stay here, they'll try to kill you as well?" Hianta continued, "I don't want you to get hurt, Lee."

Lee looked at her rather solemnly, "So, you'd risk your life to save mine?"

The clan leader sighed in exasperation, "Lee, there's hardly a—"

She was cut off by the taijutsu specialist shoving her roughly. The force with which he pushed her caused her to hit the wall just beneath the window she had her back to. She was rather shocked by the incident.

"W-what?" she sputtered, "What was that for?"

Hanabi looked at the pillow where her sister had been sitting. In it sat a dart full of a strange liquid. The younger girl approximated the trajectory and told Lee her calculations. He helped Hinata stand and using the information given, he estimated about where on her body it would have hit. His fingers ran down her spine and tapped her blind spot.

"It would have hit you right there," the taijutsu specialist informed her, "No wonder you couldn't see it."

He drew a ragged breath as his friend started to tremble.

"Hardly a risk, eh?" Lee said. Hinata looked down at the floor, her eyes growing wider with fear. Why was she afraid? She had come so far, only to feel this weak in the face of danger. The clan leader rubbed her arms as her eyes filled with tears. What good was all that work if she couldn't defend herself? Lee gazed down at his friend and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata, I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone," he told her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body shook with sobs as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his green jumpsuit.

"I'm…I'm scared," she said softly, "I'm very afraid. I can only handle so much and they _know_ me, they know my limits and my weaknesses."

He wrapped his arms around Hinata protectively. Here she was, his best friend in need of his help. He knew what he wanted to say next, and he knew what had happened last time he said it. Lee sighed and held her a little closer.

"I'll protect you until I die," he said, "I promise."

This time, when he made this promise, he was already receiving what he wanted most from Hinata. Her friendship was collateral enough for him to lay his life on the line for her. Hanabi looked up at the two of them, her eyes sad and tired.

"Come," she said, "We still have much to prepare for."

Hinata did her best to regain her composure and the three took the tea into the inner most rooms of Hinata's cambers.

* * *

Over the course of the afternoon and well into the morning, Lee had a few of his things moved into the room opposite Hanabi's in Hinata's living quarters. Even after the day's attacks, Hinata insisted that he didn't have to stay, yet Lee felt obligated to do so. He donned his dark green hakama for the meeting that was to take place that night. Hanabi was waiting outside of Hinata's door when he left his room that evening.

"Hinata's getting ready," Hanabi explained, "She needs a lot of maids to help her with her obi, it's very long and hard to tie with just two people."

They waited only a few minutes more before the maids filed out of the room. Lee poked his head in the door to see Hinata looking into her mirror. She rose slowly and turned to face him. Lee gasped at the sight of her. The clan leader looked like a fine china doll. Her robes were arranged perfectly, her sleeves reached her ankles and her black and gold obi was tied ornately about her small waist. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a dramatic bun adorned with several traditional ornaments. Hinata didn't wear make up, but her lips were rouged a little. She blushed as she stepped out of her room.

"I wish you wouldn't stare at me so…" she said softly. Lee only grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure thing, Hinata-sama," he replied. The clan leader placed her white hand on his shoulder.

"Outside of the meeting room, you don't have to call me anything but Hinata, remember that," she told him.

The three left Hinata's quarters and headed toward the main house where the meeting room was.

"Don't worry about anything, Lee," Hinata told him, "They may act scary, but the clan elders are only people."

They entered the room where the counsel of elders sat and instantly they started whispering among themselves. Lee had to admit it was a little unnerving. They sat down and Hinata raised her hand to bring order to the room.

"First order of business," she said, "I'd like to introduce Rock Lee, the man Neji has deemed capable of protecting me in his stead."

"It seems he has proven his worth," one of the elderly Hyuga said, "He did negate many of the attacks that were directed toward you this afternoon. They call you the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha' don't they?"

"Yes, they do," Lee said, unsure of where this comment was going.

"Well, I can see where they got the 'Green Beast' part of it, but where the 'Beautiful' comes in, I'm not sure," the one of the younger Hyuga on the counsel commented. Hinata blinked in surprise at the statement. That was certainly not characteristic of the Hyuga decorum. It seems Lee's looks could bring comedy into any situation.

"I'll thank you not to disrespect my friend," Hinata said.

"Your protector has moved into the quarters with you and your sister," an older Hyuga woman stated, "I just hope he remembers we Hyuga can see _everything_ he does."

Hinata's eyes narrowed, "Neji and I don't doubt Lee-san's integrity. Neither should you."

Lee tapped Hinata's shoulder. She turned to him and upon looking into his eyes knew what he wanted. The clan leader nodded and gave him the floor.

"If I may say a few words," Lee said, "Neji is very dedicated to this family and to Hinata-sama especially. He has vowed his life to his family. I would never profane anything or anyone that my friend has deemed worthy of protecting with his life. I understand that right now, the family is undergoing changes, changes that not everyone wants to happen. I am not yet another ANBU here to enforce these changes. My only job here is to make sure that Hinata-sama, who is also my friend, is safe during these trying times."

Hinata stared at him as he sat back on his pillow beside her. She had never seen him say something in such a serious tone before, it was rather unnerving for her. They addressed a few more issues at the meeting and it was dismissed. As the trio left the main building, Lee found himself quite unable to tear his eyes away from Hinata as the younger girl walked beside him as they headed back to their rooms.

"Lee…you make me uncomfortable when you stare…" the clan leader mumbled. Lee laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look so pretty," the taijutsu specialist explained "I don't think I've ever seen you dressed like this before."

Hinata blushed yet again, "You'd better stop flattering me. We're best friends, you don't have to lie."

Lee grinned brightly and gave her a "nice guy" pose, "I have no reason to lie to you. Every word I've said is true."

Hinata smiled back and patted his shoulder. Hanabi simply watched the encounter and allowed the wheels in her head to begin turning.

* * *

The next few weeks were rather eventful. Every few days there was an attempt on Hinata's life and Lee got so worried that he and his Genin team started to take missions with or near Hinata's team. The Hyuga deemed such actions unnecessary, but respected his decisions.

Protecting Hinata wasn't hard. The Hyuga were a skilled bunch of people, but after fighting both Neji and Hinata, both of whom were considered the best of the Hyuga, fighting anyone under them was fairly easy. The ANBU were a big help too. Through their fighting styles, Lee had determined that Shino, Kiba and Asuma were indeed the three Jounin heading up the patrol of the Hyuga household. Kiba wasn't so hard to identify, what with riding the sizable Akamaru around the compound.

What was really hard about protecting Hinata turned out to be Hanabi. The girl wasn't difficult or hostile, just…strange. Ever since the first night he began to stay at the house, she had been acting rather funny. Hanabi would catch him at the strangest times and ask what he thought of Hinata's hair or the way she laughed or other trivial things.

That and whenever he was training, she and Hinata would be within eye shot in her sister's office. Lee often saw them looking his way and then Hanabi would whisper something to her sister that would cause the older girl to turn bright red. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what that girl was trying to do. The taijutsu specialist decided not to pay too much attention to it. He had a job to do.

One afternoon, as he and Hinata were returning from a day of training their Genin teams, the found Naruto waiting inside Hinata's tea room. They both greeted the Hokage warmly and sat down at the table.

"I see you and your family are having quite a time here," Naruto said, "Are you sure this is what you wanted?"

"Absolutely," Hinata replied, "Is something the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"There might be," the blond said slowly, "I'm to attend a summit for the leaders of all the hidden villages. It's vital that all the leaders attend and the Raikage has said he will not come to the summit if I do not bring a member of the Hyuga household with me."

Hinata gulped instinctively. Her dealings with the Lightning Country had never been good.

"I'll come," she said, "But I'll have to bring Lee with me, if you don't mind."

Naruto grinned, "I was going to ask Bushy Brows to come anyway."

Lee thanked him and tried to graciously ignore the comment about his eyebrows. Naruto thanked them for their cooperation and left the room. Once he was gone, Hanabi opened the sliding doors. She sauntered over to the table and sat down in front of the two of them grinning evilly.

"You two get to go on a trip together," the younger girl said. Hinata glared at her sister.

"Hanabi…you need to stop reading all that shoujo manga, and train!" the older Hyuga sister declared. Lee blinked in confusion. Shoujo manga? Could that mean…was Hanabi trying to get him to fall in love with Hinata this whole time? The younger girl sighed dramatically and stood up.

"Oh, all right, sister dear," she said. As the younger girl shut the door, Lee and Hinata had turned bright red.

"I'm sorry about Hanabi," the clan leader said, brushing back her hair, "She can be so naïve sometimes…"

"Don't worry about it…" Lee replied, "Let's just start packing for the summit."

"Lee…" Hinata began, "There's something you should know about my family and the Village Hidden in the Clouds…"

* * *

Upon hearing about Hinata's summons to the summit by the Raikage, the attempts on her life died down. This was possibly due to the fact that the family believed that she would most likely die at the hands of the Lightning Country. Hinata left Hanabi in charge of the family and encouraged her to work very closely with the ANBU to keep everything under control. The younger girl agreed with her sister's instructions and promised to do her best. Hinata left her team under the supervision of Tenten. When the Hyuga introduced her team to the older girl, she mentioned that Yuji had an interest in weapons. This caused Tenten to squeal in delight and take the entire team to her weapons shop for training. Although they all had fun, Hinata could tell Yuji was going to especially enjoy the next few weeks.

Lee was at a loss as to who he was going to leave his team to. They weren't too difficult. There was Yamitaka Miho and Takeshi, twins who were every bit as similar as they were dissimilar. It was hard to explain. They worked best together which often alienated their other teammate, Ishiguro Kazuo, who was an exceptional Genin, but found himself lost among the unspoken messages the twins had between each other. Lee finally had it. Who better to remedy this dysfunctional team than his old teacher Gai? Upon meeting Gai, the children were only shocked that there was actually another person in the world whose eyebrows were thicker than their teacher's.

Naruto called on Lee and Hinata later that week to check up on their preparations for the trip. When he heard about Lee leaving his team to Gai, the Hokage fell out laughing.

"It's not like there's going to be much of a difference!" the blonde said. After he finished, he told them of several details about when they would be leaving.

"We're traveling with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They will be arriving in about a week or so. Notice will be sent to the compound and you are to arrive as soon as possible," Naruto told them. He stayed a little while longer before he left to attend to other matters.

It was the day before they were going to leave, and Lee was double checking everything he was going to bring. There was a knock on his door. He half expected it to be Hanabi, the younger girl always seemed to pop up at odd moments. She probably wanted to ask him what he thought of Hinata's new clothes that she had bought for the trip. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Hinata herself. The younger girl smiled up at him.

"Are you all packed, Lee?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "Is everything all right?"

The Hyuga clan leader nodded, "Everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

This was the first time a girl had ever asked him to dinner. Unfortunately for Lee, he knew Hinata was only asking him because he was her best friend. He agreed and they headed out of the compound together. As they crossed the courtyard, Hanabi jumped out of no where.

"Going on a date, I see," the younger Hyuga sister said. Hinata sighed and slinked past her.

"Go read a training manual or something, Hanabi," the elder Hyuga sister grumbled.

"I will, sister dearest, right after I read volume seven of my favorite romance manga!" Hanabi declared. Hinata sighed and Lee chuckled a little at the exchange. Once they left the compound walls, the Hyuga girl apologized for her sister's actions.

"This isn't like Hanabi. She's not the type to play matchmaker," Hinata said. Lee dismissed her worries.

"I wouldn't worry about her," he replied, "She's only displaying a vigor and mischief incidental to her youth."

Hinata smiled thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right."

They didn't go anywhere special. They went to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku, and ordered a few bowls. Hinata didn't really eat much, but she was sure to buy extra for Lee. He was the type that wouldn't ask for more food unless you offered it. She grinned as she watched him slurp his noodles. He grinned back and tousled her hair.

"Are you all right, Hinata? You've barely touched your bowl of ramen," Lee said pointing to her bowl, which was still half full.

"I haven't had much of an appetite these past few weeks," Hinata told him. The taijutsu specialist gazed at Hinata with worry.

"Do you think you're getting sick?" he asked. She shook her head and slurped some ramen.

"No, I'll be fine," the Hyuga clan leader told him. Lee knew there was more to it that what she was saying. He decided to use the time away from the clan to observe her more closely.

"Lee…I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to do this…" Hinata said softly, "I know that I really have no choice but to go to the summit with Naruto-kun, but now that I insisted that you come with me, you also have to see him with Sakura…it's going to be so difficult for you. I wish I had thought that through before dragging you into this. I'm so sorry for not considering your feelings."

Lee wasn't going to lie and tell her that he wouldn't be affected by seeing Sakura happily married to one of the people he deemed to be one his rivals. On the other hand, he didn't want Hinata to worry and think that he wasn't willing to take on the challenge.

"Hinata, I promised to protect you," Lee replied, "Even if it means putting myself in an awkward situation, I'll be there for you. Especially since you don't know what the people of Lightning Country might do to you."

Hinata didn't smile back. Instead she stared blankly at the table and pushed her ramen bowl in front of him.

"You finish it. I can't, I'm too full," the Hyuga girl said. Her reaction truly worried Lee.

"Come on. Let's pay for our dinner, and go for a walk," he instructed. Hinata did as she was told and the two left the ramen stand. They walked side by side neither saying anything. They ended up at the training grounds back at the academy. It was, dark, it was quiet, and Hinata was confused.

"Lee, I…" Hinata began. Lee shushed her and told her to sit. She did and he sat in front of her. The two of them faced each other, legs crossed Indian style as the light of the moon shown down on the two of them lining their silhouettes with slivery glow.

"You've been so busy taking care of the clan, you hardly had time to come to terms with your feelings toward Naruto and Sakura," Lee said, "Tell me everything you feel when you think of him."

Hinata gazed at him with wide, white eyes, they reflected the moonlight perfectly. She was silent and for the first time in a few years, she looked down and pressed her fingertips together in embarrassment.

"Lee, you're supposed to protect me, not be my therapist…" she said softly.

"I'll start then and I'll talk about Sakura," Lee said, "When I think about her, I think about happiness. I think about everything I've ever wanted and everyone I've ever loved. She was going to be my one and only when I was strong enough. I became strong enough, she told me so, but her heart was simply never to be mine. I'm upset because she found someone else, but I'm happy because Naruto truly is a good person. I know she'll be happy with him."

Hinata stared at him for a long time. She seemed to be slipping thought several trains of thought at once and was unable to decide what to say first.

"Right now…I feel…so sad…" Hinata said finally, "I've come so far, and to think that he's not going to be with me, and me only is…a bit hard. I can barrel through life, take on issue after issue, problem after problem with the clan and let them wear me down into the ground and never acknowledge my feelings again. I've been trying to do that, and so far the only thing I've managed to do is to feel worse off than I was before."

Somehow, Lee had a feeling that his friend was trying to do just what she described. If she continued living like this, she'd surely kill herself, or at least make her life very difficult.

"This is the first time I've really sat and been forced to think only of myself in quite a few months," Hinata continued, "In a few more weeks, Naruto and Sakura will be married for six months, six months after that they'll be married a year. They'll continue to be happy and there's nothing I can do to change that."

Lee saw his friend for what she was for the first time in a few years. He'd known her since she was thirteen and here she was, eleven years later, twenty four years old and still her old self in many ways. True she had come out of her shell, true she had taken charge of a dying household and breathed new life into it, but she was still Hinata. Just beneath the surface of her new personality, she was still shy and insecure.

"Hinata, when Naruto and Sakura are celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary, where will you be?" he asked. She buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know," she replied, "I really don't know."

They were silent in the dark for a few minutes. Lee sighed and stood up.

"You really won't have any idea of where you're going to go if you don't move on," he told Hinata. She looked up at him with those moon white eyes. Lee extended his hand.

"You and I…we're stuck. We've shared our heartbreak, but we haven't healed from it," Lee explained, "It's going to be difficult…"

Hinata took his hand and stood up.

"If we work hard, we can heal together," she said. Lee nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. The two friends left the training grounds, planning to go ahead with their lives and never look back on what might have been.

* * *

Kazuo Ishiguro plug. He's a great writer, I strongly suggest Remains of the Day, it's a wonderful book.

Thank you:

Anime-Dudette: I'm glad you liked it! In fact, I'm just glad anyone likes this fic at all!

Um...reviews are appreciated, concrit is wanted. It's very hard not to go back to my old days of idle threats in a vain attempt to get reviews, but that's what you get when you write a crack pairing.


	5. Of Diplomacy

Concrit is still encouraged, but review anyway if you want.

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter Four:**

Of Diplomacy

* * *

Gaara and his siblings arrived right on schedule. Hinata and Lee said their good byes to Hanabi and the clan and headed toward Naruto's house in relative silence. They were surprised upon arriving to discover that Anko and Kakashi were also accompanying them on their journey.

"This is starting to look like a couples' retreat," Kakashi told the Hokage as they all met in the foyer of the house, "We have you and your wife, Anko and I—"

Anko, who had her arms wrapped possessively around Kakashi's free arm, added, "Anko your _girlfriend._"

Kakashi ignored the last statement and continued, "And then you have Lee and Hinata, who I'm sure will be an item after this trip."

The two of them blushed and laughed uncomfortably. Naruto only grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I have to bring Sakura," he began, "You and Anko are our top two Jounin, Hinata's coming for diplomatic appeasement and Lee is her bodyguard in Neji's stead."

"Do you even know what 'diplomatic appeasement' means?" the older Jounin asked of his former student.

"Nope, but Gaara says it will make the Raikage happy, so I say we do it," Naruto answered.

"The Raikage is a buffoon," Gaara interjected, "However, we need this buffoon in order to have the summit, so we'll try and give him whatever he wants. But if it means that you'll be hurt in anyway, Hinata-san, I will personally step in to stop it."

Hinata bowed to Gaara, "Thank you, Kazekage-sama, for your gracious offer, but I have Lee-san here to protect me."

Gaara smirked at the taijutsu specialist, "I see. You're in good hands then."

Naruto was starting to get restless. The Hokage was never one to remain still for long. He headed out the door.

"Come on, let's go already," the blonde said. They went outside and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um…how are we supposed to get there?" the Hokage asked.

"Simple, we walk," Kankuro told him. Naruto blinked.

"Genin walk. Chunin walk. Jounin walk. Even the Sannin walk," the blonde began, "You'd think that by now, as a Hokage, I should be high enough in the ranks to not have to walk!"

"How else are we going to get there, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, Gaara can make some sort of cool sand thing and we can ride it to the summit," he suggested.

"Absolutely not," Gaara replied in a rather cold tone, "The summit is not that far. We all have two legs, we walk."

The Hokage grumbled and followed the Kazekage down the road and away from Konoha.

* * *

They made it to the town where the summit was to be held around six in the evening. Once they arrived, they were promptly shown to their rooms. Hinata and Lee had to share a room. Naruto was sure to ask for one with two separate beds for them, and Hinata was rather thankful for that. She trusted Lee while he was awake, but she didn't trust anyone while in the consciousness of sleep. The last thing Hinata needed was for Lee to dream about Sakura and end up holding her in his arms instead. While Naruto, Sakura and Gaara would get large, spacious multi-roomed suites, Anko, Kakashi, Lee and Hinata weren't privy to such treatment. Lee had unpacked rather quickly and left for some fresh air. Hinata was busy trying to settle in her room long after he had left, there were so many more things for her to unpack.

There were several things tugging on her mind. First and foremost was; why did the Raikage want to see her? Second wasn't really so much a question as it was something that was bothering her. She had spent the day watching Sakura and Naruto be a cute and loving married couple. Hinata knew she could never move on if she didn't try to ignore the feelings of jealousy in her heart. She couldn't help it, her heart still longed for Naruto. Third on her mind was Lee. She wondered if he was feeling the same about seeing them together. He was always better about self control than she was, if he was upset, he probably wouldn't let it show.

Hinata braided her hair for the night and decided to see if she could meet up with Lee, he said he'd be outside in the garden. The gardens at the summit buildings were large and elaborate, she wandered for fifteen minutes straight without any sign of Lee. Just when she was about to retire to her room, she heard voices. She instantly concealed herself in the branches of a tree.

Naruto and Sakura came down the path, giggling and smiling at each other. Hinata didn't really hear the conversation, but they stopped under the tree where she was hiding. They stopped, looked into each other's eyes. Their lips met, briefly at first, and then, slowly, the kiss became hungry and consuming. Their bodies became flush against each other, and Hinata didn't have to stay in order to know what was to come next. She didn't want to think about it.

If things went well, in nine months, Sakura would live out yet another one of Hinata's dreams and bear Naruto his first child. In nine months all of Hinata's dreams would be smashed even worse than they already were. She ran back to the room and slammed the door behind her. Lee had beaten her back to the room and jumped when he heard the force of the slam. She flopped on her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hinata, is everything all right?" he asked. Hinata didn't answer. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to tell him that, or that finally, for once, she had her image of Naruto being hers totally decimated, or that now her heart was painfully empty in his wake. Lee had seen her cry enough times and Hinata was tired of looking weak in front of him. Friends were supposed to support each other. Here she was leaning on him for support and comfort and he never needed her for such things. Nobody needed her! The taijutsu specialist pulled the covers away from her head.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Hinata forced herself to sit up and she dried her tears as best she could. She wouldn't tell him about what she saw, Hinata couldn't break his heart like that. She _would_ tell him how she felt about their friendship at this moment.

"Lee, I'm very sorry, I've been a horrible friend to you," she said, "I've been coming to you and crying on your shoulder and you haven't needed me like that at all. I feel like I'm taking too much from you and not giving back enough."

Lee sighed and stroked her hair, "Hinata, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. Only you seem to truly understand what I've been going through, and who knows about what hard work really is. You are the only friend I have that knows what it means to work so hard and still fail when it comes to what you want most. Your heart and your soul are gentle. A friendship with you is payment enough for anything."

Hinata grasped his hand tightly and fell silent for a while.

"Thank you," she said finally, "Good night, Lee."

"Good night, Hinata," he replied. As Hinata drifted off to sleep Lee went over to his bed and tried to study his scroll. Yet, his mind was not on anything written on it. The past several weeks having stayed with Hinata had made him reevaluate the two women he held dearest in his heart. He loved Sakura dearly, but he was willing to let her go. There was a three month window while she was engaged when he could have forced his way into her heart and had her with him always. Yet he didn't take it. Why was that? Had he been secretly ready to let her move on for so long? What about his promise to protect her until he died? She no longer needed his protection. Naruto had already made the same promise and she had willingly accepted the blonde's offer over his.

Then Lee questioned, just how much he valued Hinata. Why did he accept Neji's request to protect her? Was he dealing with all of this out of duty? Why didn't he get upset whenever Hanabi tried to get them together? He was doing all of this for Hinata. Why? She was his best friend, that was true, but why follow her all the way here? He didn't have to, she even said he wasn't obligated.

Lee reasoned that he came here because he didn't want to see her hurt. No one deserves to be hurt, but what was he really afraid of? He was afraid she would die. Why didn't he want her to die? If she died, then the only woman who understood him perfectly would die. That would hurt him far too much, more so than when Sakura accepted Naruto's vow of eternal protection.

This made him wonder. Would just being friends with Hinata truly be enough for him?

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start. She had heard strange sounds coming from down the hall. Lee also heard them and awoke not long after. Naruto and Sakura were not far from their room, perhaps they were in trouble. The two friends gave each other a quick glance and got up out of their beds and crept noiselessly down the hall to door of the Hokage's room. The older Jounin nodded to Hinata and she activated her byakugan. As she began her search, everything seemed all right…

Suddenly, her face turned bright red, and a loud moan came from inside the room. Hinata didn't even bother to tell Lee what she had seen, she simply grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the room. The older boy didn't have to ask in order to know what she saw. The two of them simply tried to shake the mental images that had formed in their minds and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Hinata woke up a little later than she usually did. She was a bit behind schedule, but she knew she couldn't skip a day of training. The dark haired girl hadn't forgone a day's training in years, she couldn't afford to be lazy now. She rose to go the wide balcony and tried to get some fresh air. She leaned on the edge and stared down at the courtyard below. Somehow it hadn't surprised her when she saw Lee there already training. He truly was an amazing person.

The wind played with her long braid. She grabbed at it and started to undo the coils. She then pulled it up in a bun, tied it in place with her ribbon and jumped down beside her friend. She put her hand on her hip and held out a thumbs up and smiled brightly.

"Morning, Lee!" she said. He turned to her and returned her flashy smile.

"Morning, Hinata!" Lee replied. They both laughed at this.

"You really have to show Neji your 'nice girl' pose one day. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it," the taijutsu specialist told his friend. She shook her head.

"His brain might break first," she replied, "I came down here to train. You want to spar?"

Lee gazed at her for a while. Something about her seemed more fragile than usual, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight her for fear he might hurt her. However, he shook off these feelings and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Hinata crouched into her fighting stance. As their spar began, Naruto woke up from his long and busy night and gazed lazily down into the courtyard. He smirked as he saw them together. Ever since he found out about their friendship, he thought of it as rather odd for some reason. Seeing Lee and Hinata fight made it clear how well they knew each other. They were both very familiar with each other's fighting style and subtle moves. It was a very engaging spar, although neither seemed bent on over powering the other. Naruto knew they were holding back, there may have been spies watching their moves for weaknesses, but it was still fun to watch them.

"What are you doing out there?" Sakura asked as she came to her husband's side. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"I'm watching Lee and Hinata duke it out," he told his wife. Sakura leaned on the balcony next to Naruto and watched the fight unfold. Something in her heart made her smile at the scene.

"They're such good friends," she said, "I hope they finally end up happy."

"Happy together, you mean?" Naruto added. Sakura looked at her husband a bit questioningly.

"I don't always have a sixth sense for this kind of thing, but I think they could work," he said, "I really do. I don't want Hinata to work herself to death like she's been doing. Lee will take good care of her."

"And she will do just as good a job of taking care of him," Sakura added. The two of them smiled and walked back into their room. Perhaps there was a little time before breakfast to have a little more fun.

* * *

Kakashi and Anko were waiting for everyone at the breakfast table. All the ninjas of Konoha had arranged to have their morning meals together. Kakashi was so determined to ignore Anko that he had restarted the entire _Make Out_ series simply to keep himself occupied. This whole business of being a boyfriend was rather tiresome.

Anko on the other hand had tried every trick in the book to get his attention short of just decking him right on the spot. There were the subtle things, like allowing one of her jacket flaps to fly away from her chest for a little exposure, the obvious things like walking out of the shower in nothing but a towel…the works. How could he resist the burning sexiness that was Mitarashi Anko? She couldn't understand it!

As everyone else arrived for breakfast, Kakashi glared angrily at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto greeted everyone brightly despite the silver haired Jounin's looks of pure death.

"Naruto, next time you and your wife want to have sex, please be sure to do so quietly. Some of us need to sleep," his former teacher said rather bluntly. Naruto and Sakura both turned bright red and they laughed uncomfortably. Hinata tried to push the image of what she had seen last night out of her mind. It was just so…unclean…she wanted to actually eat all of her breakfast this morning. Anko smirked coyly at the two friends as they started breakfast.

"I'm sure it was you two that everybody was talking about," the older female Jounin said. They both looked at her with confused expressions.

Her smirk only grew more mischievous upon seeing their faces, "Yeah, a lot of the waitresses were talking about this guy they had seen in the courtyard. They said, his fashion sense could use some work but, and I quote, 'Oh my, _gawd_, did you see his body? I'd hit that in a heartbeat!'"

Hinata tried to stifle her giggles as Lee blushed slightly.

"Such…kind remarks…" he said sheepishly. Anko turned her attention to the Hyuga clan leader.

"And, all the things the waiters were saying about _you_, Hinata," the energetic Jounin continued, "What'd they say exactly, Kakashi? I don't want to misquote them."

Kakashi was once again absorbed in his naughty novel, but he stopped to tell that part of the story.

"They said that they had seen a girl with pearly white eyes 'descend from the heavens like a goddess of the moon,'" he said. Anko, Naruto and Sakura laughed heartily. Hinata found herself rather amused by the whole situation despite her embarrassment. As they all chuckled, a somber looking messenger came up to the table and the laughing died down.

"I have word that the Raikage would like an audience with Hyuga-sama," he said. He placed a message in front of her. Hinata sighed as the man left and opened the envelope.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked. She handed it to him.

"Nothing too special, just officially informing me of his request in writing," Hinata said. She rose from the table.

"Excuse me, I have to be going," the clan leader said and left. Lee told the others he would see them later, and accompanied Hinata to their room.

Lee was dressed in his hakama in a flash. It was Hinata that was taking the most time in getting ready. Although she had packed an obi with less fabric and was easier to tie, she still found that she needed some help. Lee had been waiting outside the room for her, and she poked her head out and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Um…I need some help with my obi…would you mind helping me?" she asked. Lee smiled.

"Of course I'll help!" he said with a flashy smile. She walked over to the full length mirror and gazed it with scrutiny. As she worked her hands through the intricate patterns, she handed her friend parts of the fabric she wanted him to hold, folds she wanted him to keep in place. Soon, she was finished. She tied the obi-jime over her obi and sighed.

"Done," the Hyuga clan leader said. Lee looked into the mirror at the younger girl and found himself captivated by her appearance once again. Something about seeing Hinata in her kimono made him just stop and look. Hinata started blushing again as she noticed his attentions to her and she started out the door.

"Lee…you know I don't like it when you stare at me…" she said softly. He snapped out of his train of thought and followed her. As they left their room, Sakura and Naruto were coming up the hall. Sakura gasped when she saw Hinata in her Hyuga robes.

"You look so lovely, Hinata!" the pink haired girl said, "That kimono is so elaborate!"

"It's customary for the head of the family to wear such clothing for special occasions," the Hyuga girl explained.

"Good luck, Hinata," Naruto told her, "I'll expect a full report."

She nodded and she and Lee headed toward the place where the Raikage was staying. Hinata's face belied no fear, but at some point during the walk, she had gently wrapped her arm around Lee's. He looked down at her and started to worry a little. Her entire body seemed china like all of a sudden and she looked so pale. Lee feared that she might not make to the Raikage's meeting room.

Hinata entered the room where the Raikage was waiting for her and sat demurely in the seat he provided. Lee was content to stand behind just her, both for support and safety reasons. The man on the other side of the table folded his hands in front of him and smiled a toothy grin. His smile didn't ease Hinata's mind like Lee's did. This was a calculating, cruel smile.

"So, you're the little girl who almost caused a war," he said. Hinata smiled a bit uneasily at this statement.

"I really don't recall those events very well, I was far too young," she told the older man. He chuckled at her response.

"To think, it was all over your eyes. Just two the small orbs in your head that we wanted," the Raikage continued, "Your eyes are remarkable. Tell me, Hyuga-sama, what can you see with those eyes?"

Hinata's polite smile didn't fade, "I can see many things, Raikage-sama."

"Can you see things that are 'hidden' or so to say?" he asked.

"The term 'hidden' is all but interpretation to the hearer," she answered, "I'm sure everything we see can be seen one way or another."

Lee was surprised at Hinata's ability to give ambiguous answers. It was a talent he wasn't expecting from her.

"So, is there anything you can't see?" the Raikage prodded.

"We can't see the future, or what is on the hearts of our fellow man," the Hyuga answered. Hinata could tell the older man was getting frustrated.

"Hyuga-sama, I didn't call you here to play word games all day," he said in a dangerous tone.

"And I didn't come here to reveal family secrets or tell you things you already know," Hinata replied almost coldly, "I'm simply here because you asked me to."

"You won't make this easy, will you?" the Raikage replied, "You're just like your father, stubborn and tricky."

"I beg your pardon, Raikage-sama, but almost all shinobi are stubborn and tricky," she told him. The older man glared at her, but Hinata's polite expression hadn't changed.

"It's all right, I'll get what I want one way or the other," he said, "You are dismissed."

Hinata rose, her back completely straight, her head high and walked out the door. As they left, she wrapped her arm around Lee's once again. She sighed deeply and kept her face a mask of tranquility like she usually did when she was upset. The taijutsu specialist knew something was definitely wrong with his friend. During their morning spar, they didn't even use half the strength they usually do, and yet Hinata was quite winded once they were through. She had barely eaten her breakfast and she currently looked very drawn. Hinata was definitely getting sick.

"Do you want to rest when we go back to the room?" Lee asked her. She nodded.

"I'd like to rest very much…" Hinata answered almost too eagerly. Before they even reached their room, a woman ran up to them.

"You must be Hyuga Hinata," she said, "I'm the Raikage's wife and I just wanted to invite you to the party we're having right now."

Lee was about to decline, but Hinata accepted the offer before he could open his mouth. She dragged the two of them to a nearby building. Anko and Kakashi were there being their usual selves; Kakashi reading _Make Out Violence_, and Anko still trying to get his attention. The older Jounin greeted the two as they entered. Anko huffed and crossed her arms as they all sat at a table together.

Hinata sat at the table glumly, too tired to talk or smile. Lee brushed her bangs back and felt her forehead. Hinata pushed his hand away, but it was too late. Lee had discovered that she had a fever, a very bad one at that. He gazed at his friend with concern.

"I'm fine, Lee, don't look at me like that…" she said softly. Lee shook his head. No, she wasn't fine. She was dreadfully ill she probably had been sick for weeks and was ignoring it. Now her illness was getting a lot worse, and she was still pushing herself far too hard. Before he could inquire after her further, the Raikage's wife grabbed Hinata.

"I want to see if it's true what they say about your eyes, Hinata-sama!" she said. Hinata followed her, smiling slightly despite her fatigue. Lee kept an eye on her as the women blindfolded her and asked her questions about things in the room. Anko had no interest in Hinata's eyes. Partially because she already knew what they did, and also because she still was vying for Kakashi's attention.

"What does that stupid book have that I don't have?" she asked no one in particular. Then it hit her. The answer to her problems was just so obvious she hadn't even thought of it! Anko pushed the book known and held her face just inches away from Kakashi's.

"You start acting like more like my boyfriend, and I'll fulfill your fantasies far better than any of those books can," she told the silver haired Jounin. Kakashi stared at her for a few moments before he dropped the book on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"What ever you want, Anko," he said almost mechanically. Anko smirked evilly.

"Anko, what?" she prodded. He grumbled.

"Anko…-chan…" he said in a defeated tone, "If I do this whole boyfriend thing, you'll have to fulfill _all_ my fantasies."

"You won't be disappointed," Anko whispered seductively in his ear. Kakashi blinked a few times before smirking under his mask and pulling her closer. Perhaps this boyfriend situation might work out for the best.

Lee had completely missed the exchange happening right next to him, for his concentration was on the other side of the room. Hinata's ability to see through solid objects was being used like a cheap parlor trick. He could tell she was tired and he wanted desperately to get her out of there. The taijutsu specialist headed toward his friend. He was her bodyguard, he could say something gruff and rude and get Hinata back to her room to rest.

She was swaying back and forth slightly due to her exhaustion and the women only crowded around her as she saw through the walls of yet another closed box full of trinkets and clothes. Hinata stood up, still blindfolded and excused herself hastily. She was heading in Lee's direction and he quickened his pace. Hinata started to collapse and he caught her just before she hit the floor.

The women the room cried out in fear and worry. Lee told them not to be overly concerned and he took Hinata's small body in his arms and carried her to their room.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. It was night, she could tell by looking out the doors to the balcony. The Hyuga girl sat up and looked around the room. She glanced over at Lee's bed to see if he was there. The covers were disheveled; he had been sleeping there not too long ago. Where was he now?

As if to answer her question, Lee entered the room with a glass of water. He looked surprised to see her awake. The dark haired boy sat on the edge of her bed and turned on the light.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Hinata.

"I'm fine, I told you that before," she answered. He laughed and reached for a bottle on her bed stand.

"Yeah, right before you passed out," he added. Lee poured some of the contents of the bottle on a spoon and held it just inches away from her lips. She stared at him for a moment before taking the medicine in her mouth. Hinata brushed back her hair a little and blushed slightly. Her friend then gave her another spoonful of medicine and then handed her his glass of water.

"Sakura said that you had an extremely high fever and that you should take it easy for a few days," Lee informed her, "She personally went out to get you the medicine you needed. Naruto and Gaara thought it would be best if she got it instead of someone else from the summit committee."

Hinata sighed and sipped the water in silence. Lee placed his palm on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Your fever's gone down a bit, but don't push yourself," he told her. Her blush deepened. If anyone in her family besides maybe Hanabi was this attentive to her when she was sick, she probably would have died from shock.

"Do you want me to sit up with you until you fall asleep?" Lee inquired of Hinata. The younger girl tapped the glass she was holding apprehensively.

"If it's not too much trouble…" she replied softly. He smiled brightly and sat Indian style on her bed.

"You know…I was thinking about when we first met," he told her, "Do you remember that day?"

Hinata smiled, "It was raining and you were worried that I would get sick if you didn't walk me home under your umbrella."

"Yeah," he said, "Who would have known it would have lead to all this. I never thought I'd ever get to know you as well as I do now."

Hinata took his hand in hers and looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm really glad I asked to be your friend," she told him. She looked down at his hand in hers. His hands were almost always covered in bandages. There were rare occasions when he wouldn't wear them, but usually, his forearms and hands were always wrapped up.

"Lee…why do you always have your hands in bandages?" Hinata asked. Lee grinned.

"You never know when you'll be in a fight!" he replied. Hinata supposed that was true. It was then that she saw something. Coming in from the balcony was a man clad in black.

Instinctively, she screamed in surprise more than fear. Lee with one swift motion, rendered the man unconscious.

"See why you always have to be prepared, Hinata?" he told her. Hinata activated her byakugan to search for more intruders.

"There are more shinobi on the way. They're from the Cloud Village, I can tell by their headbands. Raikage-sama must be ready to start another war. Don't kill anyone," she informed him, "Last time that happened, all of Konoha almost ended up paying for it."

Lee nodded in response, "I'm sure I can take most of these guys, so don't fight if you don't have to."

Hinata only looked up at him silently as she recalled his promise. He'd protect her until he died. Would he die tonight? Her heart suddenly filled with dread.

More Cloud shinobi arrived, and Lee had almost no problem defeating them. However, more enemy shinobi were coming their way, and the room was starting to get crowded with defeated ninja. The door to their room opened and Kakashi and Anko were there.

"Hinata, Lee, you guys go outside, we'll take care of any ninja that come in here," Anko told them. The taijutsu specialist nodded and took Hinata in his arms. He barreled through the crowd of ninja that entered the balcony doors and leapt easily into the courtyard. Hinata gazed up at him as he placed her on the ground beside him.

"I could have gotten out myself," she said. Lee gave her a flashy smile in response and she giggled. A few Cloud shinobi jumped off the balcony and the taijutsu specialist got ready to take them on. Before he could launch his attack, an onslaught of sand crushed his opposition. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were running in their direction. Kankuro and Temari jumped into action, while Gaara lapsed behind with the two friends.

"Hinata-sama, while I have no doubt that Lee-san could fight shinobi all night, I'd rather not let your bodyguard have all the fun," he said. Lee smirked at the Kazekage.

"I hear you are ill, Hinata-sama. Please take it easy and let us take care of everything," Gaara added. Two figures jumped from the balcony located next to Lee and Hinata's room. Naruto and Sakura wre ready to join the fray.

"Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked.

"Not much," Hinata answered. Sakura smiled and made a fist.

"Good, I need to bash a few heads in," the pink haired girl said. Naruto and Gaara stood back to back.

"Let's show them what an alliance between The Sand and The Leaf can do!" Naruto declared. Hinata kept her byuakugan activated and monitored everything that was happening as everyone launched into action. She wished they wouldn't treat her like she was useless just because she had a little fever. Okay, maybe it wasn't so little, but she could still fight!

After about an hour, the fighting died down. Lee was heading in her direction. Hinata crouched into her fighting stance. The older boy held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, easy Hinata, it's only me!" he said. Hinata gazed at him with her byakugan and relaxed a little.

"I see," she replied. He smiled and walked over to her. Without a warning, she charged for him, palm first. Her attack connected with his chest just above his heart. The Hyuga girl gazed angrily up at him as he coughed up blood.

"Only Lee can perfectly block that move, Raikage-sama," she said. The older man transformed back into his normal state.

"So there's more to you than meets the eye," he said in a dangerously low tone. The other ninja from Konoha joined her. Naruto and Gaara stood in front of Hinata and faced the Raikage.

"What is it you have against Hinata?" the Hokage asked.

"It doesn't concern you. You have two choices, Hokage-sama. Hand over a Hyuga, a live one that hasn't been touched by a curse seal, or wage war with me," the Raikage told him. Naruto looked taken aback, but Gaara gave the Raikage a calculating glance.

"We'll settle this at the continuation of the summit meeting tomorrow," the Kazekage said. With that everyone headed back inside. Once they were out of hearing range for the Raikage, Naruto voiced the unspoken sentiments of all the ninja present.

"Hinata, you and Lee should go back to Konoha tonight," he told her. Hinata nodded.

"If this means war, then we'll go to war," Gaara said, "Although if tonight is any sort of precursor for what war is going to be like, we'll crush them easily."

Hinata sighed. As if she didn't have enough problems, she had to deal with this too. Lee slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Hinata gazed up at him with a shy smile and squeezed back.

* * *

someone: There's always room for improvement, but thank you!

Grimmylocks: I'm glad you like it, even though you have a preference for another pairing (one that I happen to adore beyond all measure! LeeSaku makes me smile).

Anime-Dudette: I love you girl. I really do. I had a long debate over Hanabi's characterization and how I should do it, but I told myself in the end that she's nineteen in this story and has probably had much experience in how to be obnoxious and push her sister's buttons. She is the cuteness.

Um...concrit is still wanted. Review, please...


	6. Shards of a Broken Heart

I'm still surprised that people like this, but I'll keep updating! I've worked too hard on this not to showcase it no matter what people think.

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter Five:**

Shards of a Broken Heart

* * *

Lee and Hinata headed home that night. Although Hinata insisted that she walk most of the way, Lee carried her during the last leg. The night was cold and as they neared Konoha, a light snow had started. The dark haired boy was almost sure Hinata's fever would spike again, and sure enough he was right. As soon as they arrived at the house early the next morning, Lee gave her more medicine, and had a few sleepy eyed maids put Hinata to bed right away. Hinata slept most of the day, leaving Lee with some free time. He didn't do anything special, just caught up on some reading.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to leave Hinata alone. He had started reading outside on the veranda so he could watch the falling snow, ended up inside at the tea table and then some how ended up reading in Hinata's room as she slept. It was soothing to watch her sleep. The Hyuga clan leader had a lot to worry about and watching her rest, even though she had almost no choice, made him happy. Hanabi opened the sliding door to her sister's room.

"Hey there, Lee-san," she said to the older boy, "Is Hinata going to be all right?"

Lee stroked Hinata's hair a little, "Yeah, she'll be fine."

The younger girl looked at him warmly with her white gaze and smiled. She entered the room and sat next to Lee.

"Do you know why I've been trying so hard to get you and my sister together?" Hanabi asked him. He was slightly curious.

"I'm not sure, but I _am_ sure you have a good reason," the taijutsu specialist answered.

"I've been watching a lot of the kunoichi in our village. A lot of them slave their lives away, never finding love. Although a lot of the younger ones have found someone to be with, Hinata lost the only one she had feelings for. Her heart is broken," Hanabi explained, "When father got sick and died, I was so upset. Not just because I will miss him, but for Hinata's sake as well. She had no time to heal from her first loss, now she has lost her father and has a new responsibility on top of it. Hinata will work until she can no longer move, and she will continue to function on her broken heart."

Hanabi looked at Lee and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with my sister if you don't want to. What I'm asking is to help her pick up the pieces of her heart," the younger Hyuga girl told him.

"I'll do my best to help her, Hanabi," Lee said. The younger girl crushed him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Lee-san," Hanabi said. She left the room and Lee sat contemplating several things. Hinata stirred restlessly in her sleep and finally settled on her side breathing steadily. Lee lay on the floor beside her so his face was just inches away from hers. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her face. Hinata's cheeks were pink from fever; her long, dark eyelashes contrasted against the rouge of her face. Her lips parted just a little and were slightly chapped from the walk in the cold. Hinata's long hair refused to stay in the bun she had pulled it into and splayed over her pillow.

He curled a lock of her hair with his fingers and wondered why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. This was Hinata in her worst state. Sick, unconscious, her pallor was hardly what it usually was. Yet, he felt just as drawn to her now as he was when he had seen Hinata at her best. He had seen her flawless, he had seen her disheveled and messy and he loved her just the same. Was that what he was feeling now? He was feeling this unbelievable warmth in his heart just watching her sleep. Lee sighed as he traced the curve of her cheek with his index finger. He loved her. Just when had that happened?

At some point when Lee accepted the fact that Sakura left his life, his adoration of Hinata had grown. Seeing her everyday, watching her stress, teach, eat, laugh, frown…having her near him all the time just seemed so natural. Neji would return soon, and he'd have to go home, and he wasn't sure how he'd adjust. The dark haired boy idly ran his thumb over her bottom lip. The Hyuga clan leader pressed her lips together and turned over. Lee smiled and sat up. He leaned against a wall nearby and continued to read his scroll.

So he loved her. Now the question was: did she feel the same way?

* * *

Hinata woke to see Lee curled up a few feet away from her bed and fast asleep. She glanced at her clock. It was twelve noon. They had gotten home around three in the morning and she had fallen asleep not long after. She reached for the bottle at her bedside and took her medicine. The Hyuga girl got up, placed a blanket over her friend and went to the tearoom and asked a maid for something to eat, just some rice, soup and tea. As soon as it came, she ate slowly, thinking over a few things.

She'd have to tell the Hyuga clan about the Raikage's request. No, request was too light, it was more a demand. She knew what the elders would say, and she knew what she'd do. Hinata would volunteer herself to go. She didn't want to sacrifice anyone else, and really she was expendable. She was going to leave running the clan to Neji. She was sure Hanabi would take care of the clan until he came home and Neji would whip everyone into place.

Hinata felt a great pain in her heart when she thought of dying. She'd miss everyone so much, she'd miss Lee…he was on her mind a lot lately. He meant so much to her. The Hyuga didn't doubt his friendship, but he had been doing so many extra things for her. Going to the summit, letting her lean on him, crying on his shoulder, holding her hand when she was so confused…he couldn't be doing all of that because he loved her. He loved Sakura. Why did she want him to love her? That was a good question. She wouldn't say it was because he replaced Naruto in her heart. Naruto hadn't really left, he just became a smaller part of her. Lately, Lee's role in her life had gotten more important. Could it be that she…?

Hinata shook her head. No. She didn't, and Lee was doing all these things because of his duty. If he didn't take good care of her, he'd lose his friendship with Neji. Hinata reasoned that that must be the explanation for everything. The sliding door the tearoom opened and Lee entered.

"I'm glad to see you awake," he said. She looked down sadly although she couldn't figure out why she was so miserable. Why did she want his love all of a sudden? Why not? He was nice, sweet, and understanding…

She forced herself to stop right there. Hinata had already lost Naruto's heart to Sakura's adorable charm, what made her think she could gain Lee's? His was already hopelessly entangled in the warmth of the pink haired girl. Why couldn't she draw people to her like Sakura? Why was she still so weak after all that time?

"Hinata, are you all right? You look so sad," Lee asked her. Hinata looked up at him blankly. She then smiled at him serenely.

"I'm fine," the Hyuga girl answered. Lee gazed at her with concern. Why could he see through her? Why did he care so much? Her hands gripped her tea cup tightly. Lee placed his bandaged hands around hers. She looked up at him with surprise. He smiled gently at her.

"I'm sure it will all turn out all right," he told her. The Hyuga girl felt her bottom lip tremble. Not again! She couldn't cry in front of him again… Tears slid down her pinkish cheeks and she placed her head on the table with anguish. How could she be so weak! Lee crawled to her side and took her into his arms. She cried angry tears, her eyes were wide open as she pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the muscles in his chest tense as she shook with sobs. Her fingers curled into fists and gripped at his green jumpsuit.

She wouldn't be weak anymore. Hinata would make the ultimate decision. She would protect Lee and gain his love in a fatal blaze of glory.

* * *

Hinata faced the family counsel later that night, her face still clearly showing her illness, yet, her expression telling of her determination. She held her head high as she addressed the elders with their dilemma. Send a live, uncursed Hyuga to die, or start a war. There were words exchanged among them, the branch house feeling as though they got their revenge for Hizashi's death, the main house trying to decide who was most expendable.

"Who do you think we should send, Hinata-sama?" one of the Hyuga asked finally. Hinata knew by his expression that whatever he thought she was going to say he would certainly have something to say against it. She turned her gaze to Hanabi who gazed at her worriedly. Hinata didn't turn to glance at Lee who sat at her side. She didn't want to hesitate when she told them of her decision.

"We're sending the best of the Hyuga. I'm going," Hinata told them. The entire room fell silent.

"Hinata!" Hanabi cried, "You can't just—"

"Sit and be still, Sister," Hinata said sternly. She wouldn't be weak tonight. As long as she didn't look at Lee, she could do this.

"I'm leaving the clan to Neji. Hanabi will remain in control until he returns from his mission," she informed them. The room filled with a reverential silence. One of the Hyuga stood up. It was Hyunda, the one who had always given her trouble. His face was full of respect and understanding. She was slightly surprised at this, and gave him the floor.

"Hinata-sama, I may not agree with you on many things. I don't always like the changes you've made to the family. But your decisions are not frivolous ones, they are always full of fresh wisdom and new thinking that has been lacking in this family for generations," he said, "Your act of selflessness on behalf of this family, the one that has despised you and given you nothing but grief is admirable. You will take this family places it has only dreamed of going. For this reason, I will willingly go in your stead."

Hinata felt a smile cross her features. What a sign of sincere nobility. She shook her head.

"I must go," she said, "His vendetta is against me and my father. The branch house lost their leader, it's only proper collateral if the main loses theirs."

The room filled with protests and Hinata closed her eyes and rose noiselessly. The room fell silent as she glided past them.

"The clan leader has spoken," she said softly, "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Lee was still in shock. How could Hinata decide something like that? How could she decide to die just like that? Why? Why was she doing this to him now? Hanabi had stormed into her room and locked the door. He heard her angry wailing from across the hall. Hinata had avoided eye contact with him all night and went straight to her room and slid the door shut behind her. She was going to go to her death willingly and silently. Lee didn't even bother to change out of his hakama. He simply sat on the floor and glowered angrily at the wall in front of him.

How could she do this? What made her decide something like that? He began to unravel the bandages around his hands. Once that was finished, he ran his fingers through his hair. He loved her and she wanted to die. How did things like this always happen to him? He sat there for an hour before he sensed something was wrong. He got up, and poked his head out of the door. Hanabi was still crying in her room, but Hinata's was quiet. Lee opened the door to his friend's room without even knocking. The Hyuga clan leader was no where to be found. On her futon was a note. Lee barely scanned it before he crinkled it with his fist and ran though the winter night.

Hinata was leaving for the Cloud Village that night. He wasn't going to let her just leave. He let Sakura go, but he wouldn't let Hinata go so easily. She would move a lot slower than she usually would, she was still sick and the snow that continued to fall was starting to get really deep. He guessed she would only be about a mile out of Konoha. He was exactly right. After fifteen minutes of leaping though trees, he caught up with her. He jumped down inches in front of his friend and blocked her path.

"You can't go," Lee told her sternly. She looked up at him almost coldly.

"Lee, please move," she said softly. When she found that he wouldn't, Hinata stepped around him, only to have him move in front of her again.

"Lee, you can stop doing all of this," the Hyuga girl said in an exasperated tone, "It's not your duty to protect me."

"Yes it is!" he cried, "You can't go!"

Hinata's small frame trembled with anger. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her frown deepened. Her white hands balled into fists and she leered at him as she dropped the bag she was carrying.

"Stop it, Lee!" she shouted, "Everything you do for me is because of Neji! We even met because of your obligations to Neji! The only reason you don't want me to die is because you can't face him if I did! You don't care about me at all!"

Lee was hurt by all of this, and upset that she could believe any of the things she just said. He clenched his teeth as she glared at him with those burning white eyes.

"How dare you say something like that!" the taijutsu specialist cried, "I don't care what you think, I'm not letting you go to your death. You're my friend, Hinata, I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Hinata charged for him, palm aimed at his heart. He blocked her blow, and felt the burn of her chakra like never before. Lee then remembered he took off his bandages back at the house. That was a stupid move. He gazed down at her panting form. Her scarf had come unraveled and her jacket had come unbuttoned. She looked up at him through her dark bangs.

"Would you let someone hurt me if you hated me?" she said, "Would _you_ hurt me if you hated me?"

He gazed down at her with fear. She had never spoken like that before, what was going on? Hinata launched a few vicious punches with no specific mark. One was aimed at his head, another for his arm, one for his stomach, all of which he easily dodged. Hinata's fever was probably getting worse and it was obvious she had trouble focusing even with her byakugan activated. She continued to throw wild punches, few of which managed to connect. The dark haired girl was very winded, but she still looked determined to fight him.

"Answer me!" Hinata cried, "Because if the only way to save you and everyone else is to make you hate me, then I'll do it!"

He stood still for a moment and suddenly became very aware of the weights he kept on his legs. Lee felt drawn to the ground in despair, but he settled into his fighting stance. Hinata growled in frustration and launched a brutal, delirious attack. Lee didn't have to move too much to dodge her moves. It was obvious she was far too tired to use her energy to try her Sixty Four Points move, or anything too effective. Lee had no trouble keeping out of her reach most of the time. He was more afraid that he might hurt her if he judged one of her moves incorrectly. In this state, her chakra was erratic and her moves were lazy, but he felt the burn from the chakra in her attacks whenever they managed to connect.

The pain, the hurt he felt was more emotional than anything. She wanted him to hate her, she wanted to die and she was willing to hurt him to do so. Hinata staggered and fell to her knees.

"Hinata…" he said softly, "Don't do this…"

Hinata forced herself to her feet, despite her fatigue, "I'm going to protect you for once, Lee. I don't want you to have to go fight in a war, I don't want you to feel pain any more than you have to, because I care for you too much…"

Lee stood in the snow watching her sadly. How could he make her see that any sort of trial was worth going through as long as she was safe? Hinata took advantage of his contemplative state to pick up her bag and slip past him.

"Thank you, Lee. For everything you've ever done for me," Hinata said softly. He heard her footsteps in the snow getting farther and farther away. She was leaving, leaving him alone. He looked up suddenly and took off after her. Hinata heard him coming, but she kept walking. He couldn't stop her, he could stand in her way, but he couldn't keep her from going. Her mind was made up. There was nothing to live for and everyone to die for.

Lee jumped in front of her and blocked her path once again. Hinata gritted her teeth and tried once again tried to throw a punch aimed at his head. Instead of evading her fist, he caught it. She promptly threw the other one in a vain attempt to attack, but this he easily got a hold off. The white eyed girl was trapped, his hands were firmly around hers.

"Let me go," Hinata said firmly. Lee's grip on her fists tightened.

"Never," he replied, "I can't let you do this."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she focused her chakra on her hands. Lee winced a little as it started to burn his palms.

"Lee…I don't want to hurt you, please…let go," she said, "Why won't you just let me—"

Hinata didn't finish. Lee rested his head on her shoulder and she felt tears soaking through her thin jacket. She stopped focusing her chakra and let her arms drop to her sides. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered, "I love you…I love you so much…"

Hinata stroked his hair affectionately. Lee kissed her cheek and the part of her neck that was exposed above her scarf.

"I promised you that I'd protect you until I die, not because of Neji, but because you mean so much to me," he said, "I'm sorry for being so forward in kissing you without permission but…I already lost one person to indecision and I refuse to lose you."

Hinata used her sleeve to dry his tears. She then entwined her hand with one of his and sighed.

"I won't go," she said, "I'll stay with you."

Lee released her reluctantly. Hinata looked up at him, her breath white against the blackness of the night. He caressed her cheek gently. He was starting to get cold, but he'd wait out there as long as he had to if it meant he could bring her home safely.

"Let's go home," he said. She nodded and smiled slightly. The taijutsu specialist scooped Hinata up into his arms. He could already tell she was going to be even sicker than she ever was before and he wanted to get her home quickly. As he leapt through the trees with her in his arms, she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

As they reached the Hyuga compound, the entire family was glad to see her safe. Hanabi ran over and hugged them both. The rest of the clan silently thanked the valiant Jounin that had retrieved their leader. The snow fell silently as Hanabi helped her sister change into her pajamas. Lee came in later to say good night. Hinata called him to her side and placed a demure kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you…Lee," she said softly, "I'm very sorry for all the nasty things I said before…"

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

Hinata ran her fingers over his bandaged knuckles.

"Are your hands going to be all right?" she asked.

He smiled and wiggled his fingers a bit, "I think so."

The clan leader sighed, "Lee…I won't say that I love you just yet. I don't quite understand what I feel for you. But you…I'd die for you…that's what I was going to do."

"Try living for me first," Lee told her. She smiled and closed her eyes. He placed a light kiss on her lips and smoothed her hair.

"Good night," she said as he got up to leave. He responded in kind and went to bed himself. Hinata touched her lips and smiled gently at the memory of his lips on hers. Perhaps she would admit that she did care for him more than she let on. Perhaps she would tell Lee that she indeed loved him.

* * *

Mariagoner: Why thank you for all your kind comments. I'm so glad you like it so far!

someone: Update faster? I most certainly could if I wanted too…but I'll stick to Mondays and Thursdays for now.

There are only a few more chapters left now!


	7. Pressure

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter Six:**

Pressure

* * *

Hinata's illness lapsed back with a virulent vengeance. Tsunade was called to her side to diagnose the Hyuga clan leader and prescribe medicine. The older healer basically quarantined the girl and Lee as well. He had caught a much lighter version of Hinata's fever, but Tsunade ordered the two of them to stay inside until further notice. The two friends spent a lot of time together now that they both were forced to relax. Well, Lee relaxed as best as he could, he still had to do his customary two thousand push ups, sit ups and other exercises. Hinata was rather achy and uncharacteristically in need of being held. She spent many an afternoon asleep in the safety of Lee's arms. Lee recovered from his fever a lot sooner than Hinata and she urged him to go check on their Genin teams.

Lee obliged her and checked on her team first. Tenten was meeting them at the shop and he stopped by as their lesson for the day began. His old teammate hugged him upon seeing the green clad boy. The three Genin merely crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Where's Hinata-sensei?" Reiko asked.

"She's very sick," Lee said, "She asked me to check on you guys for her."

"Tell her we're fine," Yuji told him, "We can't wait to have her back."

Kyo glared at Lee and turned away. The taijutsu specialist smiled knowingly and turned to Tenten.

"Has Kyo been acting up for you?" he asked the weapons expert. She shook her head.

"He's been making good progress," Tenten told him. Lee tousled Kyo's hair.

"I knew you had some discipline in you," he said. Kyo grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Lee bid the children good bye and left. He then went to go see how his team was doing. As he came up to their usual meeting spot, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Gai giving the team their morning pep talk. The kids spotted him as he came up the road and ran to him.

"Lee-sensei, you're back!" Miho cried, "You don't know how happy I am!"

"She's not nearly as happy to see you as I am!" Takeshi told his teacher.

"It's good to have you back, Lee-sensei," Kazuo told him. Gai caught up with the group and gave his former student a thumbs up and a flashy smile. Lee responded in kind and all the children gave them both exasperated sigh.

"So, how is Hinata-san? You guys are home a little early," Gai noted.

"There was some issue with her being there. We left as soon as the danger became too great. I promised to protect her with my life," Lee told him, "As long as I live, I won't allow her to be hurt by anyone."

The younger Jounin blinked a few times before he remembered that his team was still listening. The boys were giving him strange looks while Miho was smiling brightly.

"That's so romantic, Lee-sensei!" she said clasping her hands together, "Do you like Hinata-san?"

Lee blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "I…uh…"

"He does," Kazuo said smirking. Takeshi rolled his eyes and Miho clapped her hands in excitement.

"Lee-sensei is in love!" she said. Gai's face was unusually calm during most of the carrying on. But he broke out of his contemplative state and put his hand dramatically on Lee's shoulder.

"So, Lee has had his heart stolen by another lovely kunoichi of Konoha," he said, "Now remember my dearest student, to pursue her with all the power of your youthful heart!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said. Gai put his arm around the younger boy and pointed to what the children liked to call "sunset on demand" as the wind blew gently across their bowl cuts.

"Look to the horizon, and allow this new flower of love be the loveliest of the springtime in your soul!" the older man declared.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! I'll do just that!" Lee said, tears streaming down his face. Takeshi and Kazuo slapped their palms to their foreheads, while Miho was crying herself.

"I wish someone loved me as much as Lee-sensei loves Hinata-san," she said wiping her tears. Takeshi gave his sister a strange look and vaguely wondered if Hinata, the lovely woman he had seen around town with the milky white eyes, had actually fallen for his teacher, possibly one of the dorkiest guys in Konoha. Save Gai, of course.

* * *

Hinata was finally glad to be taken off her quarantine. The maids aired out the house and she, although still rather sick, was more than happy to receive visitors. Hanabi was finally permitted back into her sister's quarters. The younger girl was both surprised and happy when she saw her sister and Lee walking into the tearoom hand in hand. Her obnoxiousness had paid off. Hanabi went off to her morning mission with a light heart and a smile. Her sister was happy, there wasn't much left for her to worry about.

Later that day, as Hinata and Lee sat under the warmth of the kotatsu in the tearoom, they were informed that they had very important visitors. Naruto and Sakura had returned the day before so she was half expecting Naruto to come and tell her of the negotiations. She wondered just who she would send if she really had no other choice but to bend to the Raikage's demands. Lee squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled. A maid entered to tell her that her guests had arrived.

To their surprise Naruto and Neji entered the room.

"Neji! You're back from your mission so soon?" she said as she ran to hug her cousin. The older Hyuga hugged her back. He then held his cousin at arm's length and gazed down at her sternly.

"I heard that you were going to Cloud Village on your own to appease the Raikage," he said almost coldly. Hinata bit her lip, but kept her eyes on his.

"Yes," she replied, "I was going to go."

Neji's jaw clenched and he continued to give her a rather agitated look.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked.

"I wanted to do what I thought was best for the family and for Konoha," Hinata replied. Neji shook his head.

"You also wanted me to feel even for what happened to Father," he said. She didn't break her fix on his eyes. He breathed deeply and raised his hand to slap her. His hand never connected, Lee grabbed his wrist as it was mere hairs away from her face.

"What Hinata did was foolhardy, yes. I will not debate that," the taijutsu specialist said, "But her intentions were good, and she wasn't exactly thinking clearly. She did have a very high fever until about a few days ago."

Neji gazed at Lee blankly for a few moments, reading his actions. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I see," the Hyuga boy said. Naruto sat at the tea table and the others did likewise.

"I'm the Hokage, Hinata. Let me decide what's best for Konoha," the blonde told clan head, "A lot of things have happened since you returned home."

Hinata ordered the maids to bring tea for four and motioned for him to continue.

"It all started with the mission I gave Neji quite some time ago," the Hokage said, "I told him to keep an eye on the Cloud Village. So every few weeks he'd leave on an extensive information gathering quest. What he found was interesting. The Raikage was bent on starting a war. His reasons are more political than anything, but he needed a reason to go to war. So he thought he could pull the last Raikage's trick and start a war over the Hyuga."

"Bottom line is, whether or not we send a Hyuga, there's going to be a war," Neji told the two of them. Hinata sipped her tea quietly and nodded slowly.

"How do you know this for sure?" Lee said. Neji smirked.

"I posed as a Hyuga without a curse seal," he said, "A simple disguise jutsu, it was basically me without the mark. It was then, the Raikage slipped. He laughed and told Naruto to expect an official notice of war. Kazekage-sama and his siblings got me out of the Cloud's clutches and we are currently preparing for an all out assault if such action is needed."

Hinata sighed and shook her head in disbelief. They were going to war. Would everyone in this room still be alive in the coming months? This was serious. Naruto excused himself, he had to go take care of some work back at his office. Neji motioned that he wanted to talk to Lee outside and Hinata was left alone. That wasn't to last for long, a maid told her she had another visitor. That confused Hinata.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Maito Gai," the servant answered. Hinata wondered as to why he'd want to see her, but she told the maid to show him in anyway. The older man entered and bowed to her.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-sama," he said, "It's good to see you better after so many days of illness."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Maito-san," she told him and motioned to a seat across from her.

"Please, call me Gai," he told her.

"Very well, Gai-san," she said, "What business do you have with me?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "The business is with my dearest Lee's heart."

Hinata was surprised and she felt her cheeks turning pink.

"So he's told you about how he feels about me…" she said.

"Yes, and let me tell you that I am very happy that he's moved on since Sakura-chan," Gai told her, "But…Lee has already had his heart broken once. I won't let him be crushed like that again. So tell me Hinata-sama, do you also love Lee from the depths of your youthful heart?"

Hinata started at the older man blankly for quite some time. Her face turned bright red and she pressed her hands to her cheeks in a vain attempt to hide it.

"Gai-san uses such lovely language to describe how I feel," she said, "Yes, I…I do love Lee."

There, she finally admitted in plain English just how she felt. She couldn't quite understand how Lee's teacher could prompt such a strange reaction when he asked of her feelings… Gai was tearing up.

"You don't know how happy you're going to make him!" he said crushing her in a hug, "I know you're a shy person, Hinata-sama, but do not hold back the feelings in your youthful heart!"

"I…I won't…" she said softly. Gai was certainly an interesting person…no wonder Lee liked him so much…but she would take Lee over his teacher any day.

* * *

Neji and Lee walked through the barren Hyuga gardens. Both were rather glad for the moment of peace. Neji headed to the graveyard to his father's tombstone and stood there reflectively for a few minutes. Lee followed his friend silently and rubbed his right forearm in thought.

"So…How has your time with Hinata-sama been?" Neji asked finally turning to face his friend. Lee smiled and looked at the branch of a barren tree.

"It's been rather enlightening," the taijutsu specialist replied. The Hyuga boy smiled and motioned for Lee to come closer.

"You're rubbing your right forearm," the Hyuga noted and took Lee's bandaged arms in his hands, "You usually put that arm in front of your left when blocking."

Neji unraveled Lee's bandages and ran his cool fingers across a nasty burn that had formed over the healed scars.

"You fought Hinata without your bandages and she tried to use one of the more dangerous Jyuken moves on your heart. You blocked it, but you were burned by her chakra," Neji continued. The Hyuga spread out Lee's palms and winced a little at the burn marks. What ever had happened between the two friends wasn't a typical sparring match. For Hinata to harm Lee like that, she'd have to deliberately be trying to hurt him. Neji made it a point to ask Lee about just what had happened later.

"You caught Hinata's fists and she focused her chakra to her hands to try and make you let go," Neji added, "Tsunade treated you for them, that's why your burns are healing so quickly."

Lee smirked and began to wrap up his arms again, "Intuitive as always, I see."

"I'm not finished," the Hyuga told his friend, "You didn't look me in the eye when I asked you about your time with Hinata. However, when you were protecting her, you looked directly into my eyes. And that smile you had on your face a few minutes ago…you used to smile like that about Sakura when you loved her."

The green clad boy looked at his friend in surprise. Neji crossed his arms and gazed at Lee pointedly with his white eyes.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are in love with my cousin?" the Hyuga boy asked him. Lee sighed and blushed slightly.

"Yes, you are…I love Hinata," he told the white eyed boy. Neji snorted and turned his back to him for a few moments. Lee and Hinata…who would have ever thought? Lee stared at his friend almost in fear as Neji threw back his head and laughed. How else was he supposed to react? His cousin Hinata was pretty, adorable, quiet and mysterious, Lee was…unique, cute (according to Gai…), outgoing and wore his heart on his sleeve. Neji understood a friendship, but…love? The white eyed boy turned to Lee who was blinking in confusion.

"Is everything all right, Neji?" Lee asked. Neji shook his head and clapped Lee on the shoulder.

"Everything will be just fine, Lee," the Hyuga answered, "Just remember, that if you hurt her, you _know_ all the ways I can hurt you."

Lee smirked and nodded knowingly at Neji, "Don't worry. Hinata will be safe with me."

Neji smiled one of his rare smiles, "I never doubted that for a second."

* * *

It should be noted that the women of Konoha have the most advanced network of relaying information among themselves. That was to say, from time Miho found out about Lee's affections for Hinata, she had run into Reiko during her team's morning laps around the town and told her the news. Reiko upon returning from the errand she was running for Tenten, told her teacher. Tenten found this piece of information too interesting to keep to herself and told Ino about it over lunch. Ino told Sakura about it as she stopped by the shop as was her custom. Sakura was so excited about it, she found that she simply had to have Ino and Tenten over to…well, harass Hinata about Lee.

This all took place within about five hours. This chain of events also excludes all the other networking that happened throughout the day. The bottom line was, by three o'clock that afternoon, as Hinata walked over to Sakura's house for afternoon tea, effectively half the women in Konoha knew that Lee was in love with Hinata.

Hinata arrived at the Hokage's residence and was practically dragged in by Ino, Sakura and Tenten. They sat her down and began the conversation innocently enough about Hinata's Genin team. Somehow the conversation switched to relationships. Sakura seemed to have the most to say about the topic.

"Honest and truly girls, married life is no joke," the pink haired girl began, "I think I love Naruto one minute and then he does something stupid the next and then I want to kill him by the third!"

Ino laughed, "It's kind of like when you were dating!"

"It's different!" Sakura said, "I didn't have to live with it all the time when we were dating, but now I do!"

"For better or for worse, Sakura, that's what you promised," Tenten reminded the Hokage's wife.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Well I'll bet Neji doesn't do stupid things every five minutes."

"You'd be surprised," Hinata and Tenten chorused. All four women laughed hysterically.

"I can safely say that Shikamaru does calculatedly stupid things," Ino said as her giggles died down.

"So he makes you mad enough to turn him on and things play on from there?" Sakura asked. Ino sighed and nodded.

"And I know it's coming, but I fall for it every time…" she said crossing her arms.

Sakura gasped and placed her tea cup on the table quickly, "Oh, my goodness, Hinata, I'm so sorry! We're here talking about the men in our lives and we didn't consider that you weren't currently in a relationship!"

"So Hinata, when are you going to find someone worthy of your affections?" Ino asked putting her arm around the Hyuga girl's shoulder, "There's a lot of men to choose from…"

Hinata felt a blush tinge her face, "Ah…I know of all my choices."

"Yeah!" Tenten continued, "There's Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke…"

"No, Sasuke doesn't count anymore," Sakura interjected, "Ever since Itachi died and Sasuke has returned to the village, he's been really out of it…I mean _really_ out of it. He's two steps away from being locked up in the mental ward."

"Okay, so Sasuke's not an option," Tenten said, "But who else is there…?"

"Lee!" Sakura added with an evil smile, "Lee's your best friend, isn't he?"

Hinata felt her face grow very, very hot.

"Ah…yes he is," she said softly. Ino smirked.

"What do you think of him?" she asked.

"L-Lee is…a v-very wonderful p-person…" Hinata began. All those years of trying not to stutter and _now_ it comes back.

"Really?" Tenten said, "You two have had a lot of time alone lately, what with being quarantined in your quarters for so long. What did you guys talk about?"

Hinata knew her entire face was probably fuchsia by now. How could she tell them that they didn't do much talking, but she did sleep in his arms a lot and let him play with her hair and other cute things like that?

"W-we…uh…" she tried to answer.

"Oh, and another thing," Sakura added, "There's a rumor going around that Lee might be in love with you. Is there any truth to that, would you know?"

The Hyuga clan leader wished that there could be a sudden attack of Cloud Ninja right now.

"Ah…there is a lot of truth to it…" she said looking down and pressing her index fingers together. Great, a complete regression to her old self… The other girls leaned in closer.

"Yes, yes, go on!" Tenten urged. Hinata tapped her index fingers together apprehensively.

"Well…he uh…he…told me himself…not too long ago…" she said finally. The three kunoichi squealed in delight.

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura said, "That is so cute!"

"Do you love him back! Do you!" Ino asked. Hinata blinked and began to strongly desire that something random and distracting would happen suddenly.

"I…he…I…do…" she said finally. Tenten hugged her and the other girls clapped in excitement.

"Wow, I never thought old Bushy Brows would find love, but boy was I wrong!" Ino said.

"Don't call Lee that!" Hinata cried suddenly. She slapped her hand over her mouth and sank deeper in her chair as the others laughed at her expense.

"So has he kissed you yet?" Sakura asked. Hinata felt beads of sweat start forming on her forehead.

"Ah…well…" she began. She didn't really want to tell them yes, because if she did, they'd want details, and she'd have to tell them that the few kisses she and Lee did share were chaste and reserved, hardly the rough, passionate ones they were looking to hear about.

"Have you even told him, officially that you love him back?" Tenten inquired, "Be honest now."

"N-no…not really," Hinata told the older girl. Funny, she realized that she had told everyone who asked her about her feelings, but she hadn't told Lee himself.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling contemplatively, "I wonder what your children will look like…"

"Ch-Children!" Hinata cried, "W-what?"

"Yeah, I wonder if they'll take more after you or Lee…" the blonde girl added. Hinata stood up before they asked any more questions she didn't want to answer.

"I-I've got to go…" she told the three kunoichi. Tenten crossed her arms and snorted.

"You bet you do. Go confess your love to Lee already!" the older girl told the Hyuga clan leader. Hinata blushed and hurried out the house. The other women turned to each other and chattered eagerly about their encounter with the white eyed girl.

Hinata walked down the street twirling a lock of her hair absently. She bit her lip and swung her purse back and forth as she thought about Lee. How would she tell him what she was feeling? When? Did the atmosphere have to be just right? Who would help her?

"Hinata, I haven't seen you in ages!" a voice called to her. Hinata smiled as she looked up to see the smiling face of Kurenai.

* * *

"I see…" the older kunoichi said as she put groceries away. Hinata was sitting at her kitchen table holding her young son. Akira was the darling's name and Hinata loved the way the small child would coo softly when the older girl would rub his tummy. Kurenai smiled softly at the two of them.

"Looks like you and I are both embarking into uncharted territory," the red eyed woman said, "I'm trying to be a mother and you are about to go deeper into your relationship with Lee than you ever thought you would."

"Kurenai-sensei…I haven't told him how I felt yet…and…is there any special way, or time to tell him?" the younger girl asked. Kurenai took Akira into one arm and tousled Hinata's hair with the other.

"You'll know when the time is right," she told her former student, "Don't let Lee slip through your fingers. You know what it feels like to lose someone because you waited too long."

"Yes," Hinata said, "Lee…Lee means far too much to me. I won't just let him leave me like that."

Kurenai grinned, "Hinata, you've grown so much from the first time we've met. I expect great things for you. I have no doubt that you'll be happy."

Hinata smiled and left Kurenai's house with renewed confidence. As she turned the road to the Hyuga compound she saw Neji, Lee and a few servants carrying boxes. She ran over to them and asked what was going on.

"Well, Neji asked me to be your body guard until he came back," Lee explained, "So now he's back and I've got to go home to my apartment."

Hinata felt a million things at once. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh…I see…" the clan leader said softly. Hinata looked down at the ground for a moment or two, and then stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you around then…" the white eyed girl said as she turned to leave. Neji, who had seen the exchange, was completely dumbfounded by the event. He snapped out of his stupor and waved his hand in front of Lee's face, which was frozen in a state of contented shock.

"Wake up, Lover Boy, you still need to go home," the Hyuga boy said.

"Home is where she is," Lee replied in a dreamy tone. Neji rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Lee's head forcefully.

"One step at a time, Lee," the Hyuga boy told him. Lee nodded dumbly and continued to stand in one spot for a while before carrying his box home.

* * *

Hinata entered the meeting room for the clan feeling strangely empty. Neji had returned and she congratulated him for a successful mission. The family had officially thanked Lee for all his hard work and sent him on his way earlier that day, meaning that he wasn't at her side like he always was before. She continued with the proceedings, taking care of a few matters before one of the male elders stood up and asked for the floor. Hinata graciously gave him the right to speak.

"It has come to the attention of the clan, that Hinata-sama has developed strong feelings toward your devoted friend, Rock Lee," he began, "While we of the Hyuga clan admire his strength and skill, but feel we must discourage you from pursuing him any further."

Hinata's jaw clenched slightly.

"Why shouldn't I pursue a relationship with Rock Lee?" she asked coldly.

"Well, it's about his condition," the elder continued, "He can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu. It would surely be in conflict with the Hyuga genes and taint the bloodline."

"Is that all that you're worried about? Do you not care about my happiness?" Hinata asked.

"On the contrary Hinata-sama, we want both you and your future children to be happy," the elder told her.

"Let's assume that Lee and I even decide to go that far. Would it be so bad if my children had to work for their skill, like Lee and I have done?" she said, "Would it honestly be that bad if my children weren't prodigies like Hanabi and Neji? My children may not be natural fighting geniuses, but they will be geniuses of hard work. That in itself is more valuable than any amount of natural talent and no drive to use it at all."

Hanabi and Neji smiled knowingly to each other. Hinata, for all her insecurities, had defended Lee against the clan. She had fully bloomed into a strong woman capable of getting what she wanted and being with whomever she wants.

* * *

Well, there's not much more left. By the end of the week, the story shall be officially over. Unless you want to stick around until next Monday for the epilogue which I was kind of forced into writing. It turned out pretty well.

Harpygirl91: I'm so glad you like it!

Prismatic Mirage: I'm glad you like it…even though Lee scares you…

Anim3addict: I'm so glad someone told me exactly _why_ they like this story. I though this was going to be another one of those stories that people would just say "good, write more" without telling me what I was doing good so I can keep it up. I'm so glad everyone is in character. That's the hard part about crack pairings, you have to make sure everyone stays the way they are. I'll be looking forward to you detailed review.

padoopadoop: I'm so glad that you think it's believable. Thanks for reviewing!

You know what I want.


	8. Dancing Memories

After this, there's only the epilogue. So stick around until next Monday if you want to read it.

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Chapter Seven:**

Dancing Memories

* * *

Neji crossed his arms in annoyance as he followed his former teacher Gai to their old training grounds. He hadn't wanted to come, knowing that Lee and Hinata would probably be there sparing like they usually did, but Gai said something along the lines of seeing whether or not Hinata was truly meant for Lee by seeing how she fought. Neji didn't see the correlation, but his former teacher insisted that they spy. Although their fights were never boring, Neji had no desire to hide in the snowy bushes to watch the two of them. Hinata would spot them with her byakugan anyway…

As they came up the stairs, the fight was about to begin. Lee was a good five or ten feet away from Hinata. He smiled that bright, tooth-paste endorsing smile of his and gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you ready to start, Hinata?" he asked with a wink. Much to Neji's surprise and horror, she responded by placing her hand on her hip, flashing a similar smile and giving him a thumbs up as well.

"You bet!" she replied. Both men stopped dead in their tracks, Neji was going through several stages of shock while Gai was so happy he could hardly speak. Before either of the sparring duo could begin their session, Neji had walked out into the middle of the training grounds and knelt in front of Hinata with a blank expression.

"Hinata-sama, please disown me from the family right now. I fear I might do something strange and drastic because of what I've seen…" he said bowing low to the ground.

"Ah…you saw my 'nice girl' pose?" she asked. Gai had finally snapped out of his ecstasy and snatched Hinata up in a hug.

"Lee, this girl is most certainly your soul mate! Only she has captured the essence of youth in a single expression as well as we have!" the older Jounin cried. Lee laughed and walked over toward Hinata who gazed at him pleadingly because of the unwanted and unexpected attention.

"Okay, you guys, I'm sure Hinata really wants to start our spar," the taijutsu specialist said.

"Please…never do that in front of me again…" Neji said, as he tried to cover his twitching eye. The two friends shared a nice laugh over the encounter.

"Remember, we're all going to Naruto and Sakura's New Year's party later, so don't tire each other out!" Gai told them.

Neji gazed at his cousin and smiled slightly. Today was going to be a very special day for her. It had only been a few weeks ago since that night at the clan meeting when she had defended Lee against their disparaging remarks. She still hadn't told Lee exactly how much she cared for him, but tonight that would all change. It was going to be a new year, a new beginning.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Hanabi and Hinata entered the large room where six months ago, Naruto and Sakura had their wedding celebration. Now the room was filled with New Year's guests. It was a formal affair, how Sakura managed to get Naruto to consent to that Hinata was interested to find out. Neji and Tenten separated from the two sisters not long after they arrived and Hanabi was accosted by her rival in obnoxious behavior, Konohamaru.

"Well, if it isn't White Eyes and Messy Hair," the brown haired boy said crossing his arms, "Looks like your sister finally managed to clean you up for one night."

"What do you mean, Konohamaru? I always look lovely," Hanabi shot back tossing her dark hair, "It's too bad your goggles are always on too tight and your hair gel has seeped into your brain, so that you can't judge my beauty properly."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't see through that horridly ugly mask you wear every day," Konohamaru replied, "But you can see through everything, can't you, Konoha's Best Peeping Tanya."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Peeping Tanya?"

"Yes, Hinata-san, Peeping Tanya, the female version of Peeping Tom," the boy continued, "Did you know your sister was a pervert?"

"Is that so?" Hinata said, an amused smile on her face as she saw Hanabi's reaction.

"Yeah," Konohamaru added, "she used to spy on old Thick Brows—"

"His name is Lee," Hinata corrected. The younger boy blinked.

"She used to spy on _Lee _in the shower while he stayed at your house," Konohamaru said, "And according to her, his eyebrows aren't the only thing that's bushy."

Hanabi beat the brown haired boy with her purse and Hinata turned bright red at the thought of Lee in the shower. She pushed the images out of her mind as she tried to calm her sister down.

"Stop lying about me! Just because you're perverted doesn't mean everyone else is!" Hanabi shouted, "You know I'm in a similar position. Just because I'm a talented Jounin doesn't mean I expect you to be just as talented, Hair Gel Brain."

"Oh, so it's a challenge then?" the boy continued settling into a fighting stance, "Well let's see if there's a hair gel jutsu that will beat your byakugan."

Naruto came up behind him and slapped Konohamaru in the back of the head.

"I'm enforcing a truce between you two," Naruto said, "If guys start fighting during this party, I will drop you both to Chunin."

The two teens grumbled.

"You…look really nice…" Konohamaru said finally. Hanabi glared at him as her cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks…you don't look so bad yourself…" she said. Hinata smiled and left the two of them to try and stare holes into each other's skulls. She walked over to a group she was familiar with. She spotted Temari, Anko, Kakashi and Gaara standing together and she headed over toward them.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, Anko-san and Kakashi-san," she said as she approached. Anko smiled as the younger girl got closer.

"It's good to see you, Hinata-chan!" she said and put her arm around Hinata.

"I see you've recovered from your illness," Gaara commented, "I heard that it took a rather serious turn once you returned home."

"Thank you for your concern, Kazekage-sama. I'm much better now," she told him, "Have any of you seen—"

"Lee?" Kakashi finished, "He and Gai might be running a little late. They'll be here soon."

"Oh…I see…" Hinata said. Anko smirked and linked arms with Kakashi.

"I was just telling these guys about how Temari's little Wind Country tradition with the bouquet at the wedding is absolutely true," The older kunoichi began.

"Oh, is it?" the white eyed girl said.

"Yep. Kakashi and I are engaged to be married in a few months," Anko announced. Temari smiled and Gaara raised one of his non existent eyebrows.

"I knew your chemistry was off the charts back at the summit," the blonde girl said, "You guys have been dating ever since the wedding?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, "I wasn't too keen on the whole relationship thing at first. I don't like to be chained to one person, it gets kind of stale. But let's just say Anko has ways of making sure I'm never bored."

"You don't say?" Temari said raising an eyebrow. Sakura ran up to the blonde girl and grabbed her arm.

"It's time!" the pink haired girl said. Temari laughed and started to leave the group.

"It's time for what?" Gaara called after her.

"Another Wind Country tradition!" the blonde answered. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Next thing you know they'll be calling you Party Game Ninja Temari," the Kazekage said. Hinata laughed and allowed her eyes to travel across the room. She spotted Lee and Gai as they entered. She smiled and waved and Lee grinned brightly and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura called the room to order.

"Now, we're going to play a game!" she said in an excited tone, "Temari is going to tell us the rules."

"First, we have two boxes with everybody's name in them. One box has the name of all the girls present, the other has the name of all boys present. Girls will pick a name from the boy's box and vice versa," the blonde said. Kankuro groaned.

"Temari, you know I hate this game!" he cried. The older girl ignored him and told everyone to do as she said. Hinata reached in the box and looked at her slip.

"Sasuke…" she read. Of all the random people…

"Now go find the person whose name is on your slip and stand next to them," Temari instructed. Hinata wandered over to Sasuke and greeted him politely and he did likewise.

"Now what you do, is you do a simple dance like this," she said, grabbing Naruto as a makeshift partner, "And for thirty seconds you will be forced to face this person and talk about the year's goings on. Then you'll switch partners with the nearest couple and this will keep on going until the song is over."

Konohamaru huffed angrily, "Ninjas don't dance!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Now they do."

"Get ready!" Temari said as she grabbed Kiba, her real partner. Lee and Hinata glanced at each other from across the dance floor. Lee was with Kurenai and Hinata grinned. They would enjoy each other's company. The music started and she glided easily on her feet with Sasuke. He wasn't at all like Sakura had described him a few weeks ago. She said he was crazy, but he hardly seemed so.

"How was your year, Hinata-san?" he asked. She shrugged.

"There were good times and bad times…but that's life, isn't it?" she replied.

Sasuke nodded, "I guess. I've had more bad times this year than good, but I'm willing to move on to the next challenge."

Hinata decided that she knew why Sakura said that Sasuke was crazy. Sakura didn't want to distract her from liking Lee. Hinata smiled slightly at the thought. She wasn't easily swayed by a pretty face. Sasuke was physically appealing, but hardly the sympathetic, kind person Lee was. To most people, Lee wasn't worth a second glance, but they missed out on so much. He was more than just his green jump suit, thick eyebrows and bowl cut. He was strong beyond belief, compassionate and determined. Sasuke was a kind person deep down inside, but Hinata didn't need the drama that came along with him.

"That dress suits you," Sasuke commented, "Light green seems to be your color."

Hinata smiled a little, "You're too kind, Sasuke-kun."

Lee kept his gaze fixed on Hinata as she chatted pleasantly with Sasuke. Perhaps he had waited too long to make his move again. Maybe this exchange with the charming Uchiha Sasuke would change her mind about him. Lee sighed in a forlorn manner. He always seemed to lose out on the things he wanted most. Kurenai smiled up at him serenely, knowing what was going on in the younger boy's mind.

"You know Hinata well enough to know that she could care less about people's looks," she told him, "Besides, thirty seconds with Sasuke isn't as lethal as it once was back in the day."

Lee looked down at Kurenai with surprise.

"Hinata cares about you far too much and I can see why. I don't think I'd approve of anyone else for her," the older kunoichi said. Lee smiled and nodded.

"I'll take good care of Hinata, Kurenai-san," he told her. Kurenai nodded.

"I'm sure you will," she answered. Everyone switched rather neatly. Hinata sailed into the arms of her cousin and didn't lose the beat of the song and Lee transitioned to Sakura easily.

Neji smiled down at Hinata as she grinned up at him.

"So, are you ready for your confession?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I've never felt more ready for anything in my life."

"Don't waver now," Neji said, "You've come too far to look back."

"Don't worry, Neji-niisan, I won't stop now," she said. Not far from the dancing cousins, Lee was face to face with his former love, Sakura. She glanced over his shoulder at the white eyed girl.

"She's lovely tonight, isn't she?" the pink haired girl commented. Lee nodded dreamily.

"She's even wearing your favorite color," Sakura added. Lee grinned down at Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. If you and Naruto had never gotten married, I would have never realized how much Hinata means to me," he said brightly.

"You're welcome," she replied with a wink. The couples switched again, Hinata glided into step with Naruto and Hanabi ended up as Lee's new partner. Naruto gave the Hyuga clan leader his trademark grin.

"Kiba and Shino have told me that they can finally remove all surveillance at the Hyuga compound," he told her.

"My family is finally transitioning a bit more smoothly than it has in previous months," she sighed, "If it wasn't for your help, Naruto-kun, I don't think I could have managed the whole situation."

"I think you're wrong," the blonde replied, "You've always been strong Hinata, I think you could have taken them, my rulings just made it easier for you to enforce what you had already decided. Besides, Bushy Br—I mean Lee, would have easily taken down anybody who tried to hurt you."

Hinata giggled despite herself and Naruto gave her a quick twirl.

Hanabi on the other hand wasn't quite as easy on her feet as her sister. While she didn't step on Lee's toes, she certainly had trouble keeping time with the music.

"Hinata was always the more artistically inclined of the two of us," Hanabi lamented, "I can't dance to save my life, and she takes to it easily. I can do Sixty Four Points in the traditional sense, while she puts her own spin on it."

Lee dipped the younger girl, just in the fun of throwing her off and laughed as she huffed at him for getting her all muddled up.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses. I used to be very self conscious about the things I couldn't do, but then I focused on the things I could do and I got a better outlook on life," Lee told the younger girl.

Hanabi smiled and tossed her dark hair, "I'm sure you'll make a good husband to somebody someday. Maybe someone like…I don't know…my sister?"

Lee smirked at the younger Jounin, "Perhaps, Hanabi, perhaps."

Hanabi glanced over at the Hokage who worked his way over toward her and Lee.

"Well, it's about time we switched," Hanabi told the older boy, "Hinata's your next partner, sweep her off her feet. She deserves it."

The sisters switched places. While Hanabi and Naruto smirked evilly, Lee and Hinata gazed into each others eyes as they worked their way across the dance floor.

"You're wearing less green tonight," Hinata noted. Lee raised a thick eyebrow.

"And you're wearing more," he replied, "I like it."

She smiled, "I hoped you would notice."

Lee was suddenly very aware of the way her hip curved under his hand and the dreamy look in her eyes. He wanted very much to steal a kiss from her soft, pink lips, but his better judgment decided against it. Not while Neji was looking, and Gai-sensei could easily run up to him and talk about his first step toward true love and the joys of youth. Lee always enjoyed a good youthful pep talk, but not now.

Perhaps the song had ended, perhaps it hadn't. Either way, the two of them left the dance floor hand in hand wandering out into the courtyard to the bench where the two of them sat crying over their broken hearts. Here they were again, both with gentle smiles on their faces and the pieces of their hearts back in place. Hinata sat down on stone bench and looked up at the moon. Lee sat on the ground right in front of her and rested his head on her lap.

"Lee, your suit is going to get dirty," Hinata told the older boy. Lee ran his finger over her knuckles.

"I don't care," he replied. She looked down at his hand as it covered hers. The night was cold, she had left her jacket inside and her arms were bare, however, her hand remained warm under Lee's. She gazed down at the scars that crossed his skin. Her skin looked like untouched porcelain in comparison to his.

"You're beautiful, Hinata," he said. She thanked him for his kind comment. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. She had curled it for the night and it framed her face with luscious black ringlets.

"I don't think you understand what I mean," he said, "You're beautiful to me in every way. I've seen you sick as a dog and I've seen you as stately as a queen and no matter what you looked like, still you managed to draw me to you. You have the kind of beauty that radiates from your heart under all circumstances."

Hinata looked down at him solemnly with her white eyes, "Lee, I…"

Her voice was failing her again. Old Hinata was threatening to come back after all those years of growth. However, she couldn't allow her old self to hold her back anymore. She was a different person even from the girl she was just six months ago, and her new self wouldn't let Lee leave her alone.

"Lee…I love you," she said softly. He looked up at her wordlessly. Was this all a dream? If it was, he should hold on to it as long as he could. He stood up, rousing Hinata to her feet with him. He then held her close, unwilling to let the moment go. Hinata returned the embrace feeling warm in his arms despite the obvious cold. She shivered a little and it was then Lee realized how close they were. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he could feel every shift in her body. It took every thing he had just to remain focused on what he wanted to tell her and keep himself under control.

"I love you so much," he told her, "I didn't think anything could make me love you more, but the confirmation of your feelings…you don't know how much that means to me."

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"You're cold, aren't you," he said. She nodded and pulled the coat closer around her shoulders. Lee's hands lingered on the lapels of the jacket for a few moments.

"Forgive me, Hinata for being so forward," he said. He pulled her to him once again, this time by the lapels of the jacket, and kissed her deeply. His hands found their way to her hips and slowly traced the curves of her body. Hinata leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to savor it more fully. Lee, although always gentlemanly and polite, had definitely taken Gai's fire of youth speeches seriously. His kiss was full of passion and tenderness. Soon, the kiss was broken, but the spell of love had only just begun.

"You can be forward with me whenever you want…" Hinata whispered breathlessly into his ear. Lee blinked a few times as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The taijutsu specialist scooped her up into his arms and started carrying her away.

"H-hey! Lee! Where are you taking me?" the white eyed girl said.

"To my place. So I can be forward without your family watching," he told her. She turned bright red and playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm not sure I'm…ready for that yet…" Hinata replied. Lee stopped dead in his tracks and then turned completely around and walked the other direction.

"Well…to be honest, I'm not really ready either," he told her.

"So now where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to the party," the taijutsu specialist answered.

"Good," Hinata said, "Because I need to parade my new boyfriend around."

Lee gazed down at the dark haired girl in disbelief and she looked up at him with a devious smile. The two of them re-entered the party room to see everyone sitting down at their tables as Naruto was about to give a speech. The new couple sat down at a table with Anko, Kakashi, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Now most of you know I'm not one to make meaningless speeches, so this is something that's important to me," the Hokage began, "War is on the horizon. Some of us here today will not be here in a few months. This war may very well change who we are as people. But let's not let that damper our hopes for the future. Let's celebrate who we are today, let's appreciate the people we are with right now. I propose a toast, to who we are now, and to who we will become in the coming years."

The toast was well received. From that point forward everyone partied until the sun rose and the new year began. The light of the first sunrise fell on Lee and Hinata as they both headed home in the early hours of the morning. Their fingers entwined as their souls were sewn together with iron threads of love. They both had learned something important that evening. Iron threads, such as the ones that bound them together, are not easily broken, but they _can_ be easily made.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure how many people are actually going to read the epilogue so let me say my thank yous here.

Thank you FullMetal Saiyajin for prompting this whole story in the first place. If it wasn't for you, Rainy Day in Konoha would have never happened and this fic would have never taken shape. And thanks for being my beta reader. You really tightened some of the looser ends of the story.

Thank you Carly-chan for giving me a Lee keychain. I spent many an afternoon, just dangling him from my keys saying, "So…if you were randomly with Neji's cousin Hinata, what _would_ you say?"

Thank you:

Funky Platypus: Thank you! My biggest fear was writing them older. I'm not even twenty yet, so I was worried I wouldn't be able to capture all our favorite Genin as more mature, well rounded people. However, most of my friends are about the age I'm writing Lee and Hinata, and I also took some cues from the time skip as to how they would grow and change. It wasn't as hard as I imagined it to be. I'm just glad everyone is in character.

HarpyGirl91: Yes, it's pretty much over. I could write a long and rather drawn out epic of what goes on during the war, but I think the epilogue suits me just fine.

mayashin: Yay! LeeSaku shipper! Yes, I am a diehard LeeSaku shipper despite the fact that I wrote this story. I just needed to get this out because there are so few LeeHina fics out there. My next Naruto story will be a LeeSaku…I haven't worked out the kinks in the plot yet, but I'm actually really excited about it.

Pyrinsomniac: You want me to be honest? I didn't want to write about their Genin teams at all. I was just going to leave them as a side note and never give them names. I really don't like to write OCs because it reminds me of my Mary Sue days. It almost became necessary. I wanted to use them as a device for certain events and I had to give them a little personality. As far as cousinly bonds go, I have enough male cousins to know that you don't have to fall in love with your cousin on order to love them. Hinata and Neji don't have to stick their tongues in each other's mouths and they don't have to continue to hate each other. She calls him older brother and I had her treat him like one. And yes…a fight scene would have been good…I was going to write out the entire battle when they were attacked at the summit, but that went on for so many pages I just cut it out.

Anime-Dudette: I'm so happy. The chapter wasn't just plain cute, it was kyute! That marks a new level of cuteness!


	9. Epilogue: Fifteen Years

I'm kind of sad. It's been a fun ride, but this fic is over.

* * *

**Iron Threads**

**Epilogue:**

Fifteen Years

* * *

Hinata kept her eyes closed despite the stirring around she heard going on in the room. She was tired and she didn't want to move. She ignored feel of her husband's hands as he brushed the hair away from her face. What she found that she couldn't ignore, was the feel of his palm flush against her stomach. Her eyes shot open because of the memory it invoked.

Not more than a few months after Naruto gave his speech at the New Year's party, war began. It wasn't an easy time. While not all of the Cloud Ninja were spectacular, there were many formidable enemies. Hinata and Neji were part of Shikamaru's team and they helped him assess situations and areas so he could form practical battle plans. Lee would come with them on occasion if there was a particularly strong chance of being detected and a fight ensuing.

It was during one such mission that they encountered a rather strong opponent. Hinata, in an attempt to save her exhausted cousin, took a nasty blow to the lower left side of her stomach. Lee ran to her as she began to bleed profusely. She remembered looking up at him as though she were going to live her last moments. He pressed his hand over her wound and Hinata winced in pain from the pressure. She knew what he was trying to do, collapse the blood vessels around the wound to slow the bleeding, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Lee, it's no use," she told him, "I'm going to die here…"

"No…" Lee replied his hand flush against her stomach, "You will make it home."

Hinata didn't quite remember how they managed to defeat their enemy. She didn't remember how they got back to their base of operations. All she knew was that she woke up the next day with Lee at her side. Somewhere in the middle of all the confusion of the war, they got married. The Hyuga clan only requested that Hinata and her children retain the surname of Hyuga, and Lee agreed to it. A year and a half later, as the conflict was winding down, Hinata found herself pregnant.

They named their first child Gai, after Lee's beloved teacher. The older man was so touched by the gesture, that he cried tears of pure joy and visited Hinata and her new baby boy every day. Hyuga Gai had inherited a deficiency for most ninjutsu and genjutsu. The only things that his chakra would bend to were the use of the byakugan and Jyuken techniques. Although the younger Gai had his mother's eyes, he had his father's bizarre eyelashes, and determined frown. There were times when he trained with Maito Gai that his face so closely resembled his father's it brought a bright smile to the older Jounin's face. The legacy of youthful ninja would continue. Gai may have taken after his father in looks, but outside of fighting, he was as shy and soft spoken as his mother. Sometimes when he was especially uncomfortable, he'd press his index fingers together and blush uncontrollably.

Second, and born four years after her brother Gai, was Hyuga Himeko. She was almost an exact clone of Hinata, physically at least. Personality wise, she was Lee through and through. Himeko had no deficiencies for any sort of jutsu, and used all of them as much as she pleased, although it was quite clear she didn't care how she won as long as she won fair and square.

Finally came Hyuga Tsuki. Hinata remembered when she was first born and how Neji had told her it was beyond his comprehension how any sort of child that had Lee as a father could end up adorable as his cousin Tsuki. That was not to say that the other children were ugly at all, but she was his favorite. Tsuki was the middle ground of the family. She had her father's confidence, her mother's peaceful nature and seemed wise beyond her years. The youngest of Hinata's children often trained with Tenten in the art of swordplay. Being that Tenten was now Neji's wife, it meant Tsuki spent a lot of time with her older cousin.

For some reason, Hinata wasn't at all surprised when all of the children had rather thick eyebrows. They weren't nearly on the same level as Lee and Gai, but they were certainly thicker than normal. She also wasn't too surprised that they all inherited the byakugan. The clan had been worried that her children would be born without it, but they underestimated the strength of Hyuga genes.

Hinata's trip down memory lane was interrupted by Himeko jumping on her bed. The younger Hyuga girl smiled at her parents. Now ten years old, she was a Genin under the watchful eye of Moegi, Konohamaru's friend. She gave her father and mother a tooth paste endorsing smile and gave them a thumbs up.

"You can't stay in bed all day!" Himeko cried, "We've got to go to Hokage-sama and Sakura-san's fifteen year anniversary party today!"

"Himeko…must you be so loud…" a soft male voice said from the doorway. In it stood Hyuga Gai, his lazy white eyes still showing signs of sleep. Gai was now fourteen and was among the favorites at the Chunin exams. He passed the exams with very good marks and celebrated with older Gai by running a few hundred laps around Konoha, just to keep himself in perspective. He still had to work hard.

Last to enter the room was Tsuki, only six years old, who quietly glided past her brother and sat on the edge of her parents' bed.

"I think you should let Mother and Father rest for a while," Tsuki said in a calm tone, "They've worked so hard for so long, it's only fair."

Lee and Hinata smiled at all of their children and turned to each other.

"Hey, Hinata," Lee began, "When Naruto and Sakura are married fifteen years, where will you be?"

Hinata smiled at the question. He had asked her that so many years ago, in the darkness of the training grounds. Back then she had no idea what was to become of her, but now she had an answer. Hinata slipped her hand into his.

"With you," she answered.

**Fin

* * *

**

It's really over this time. I might go through it and tighten up a few grammatical errors here and there, but unless someone points out a specific flaw in the story, it's staying the way it is.

I'm going to be shot for naming Hinata and Lee's first child Gai, I just know it. Haha…:)

Grimmylocks: SakuLee is the only couple I would probably be very upset about if it didn't happen in canon. I hope to read your story when you start posting. Oh and thank you for all your kind comments!

Pyrinsomniac: Well, as you can see, no fight scene. I haven't written one in ages, but I'll have to for my next Naruto epic. And yes, I was dying to write a scene in which Neji sees Hinata's nice girl pose. I just wanted it for the reaction factor.

Dementa: Wow! You're so sweet:)

endolphins: You know, your review really made my day. Thank you so much!

Harpygirl91: I'm kind of sad too. I had a lot of fun writing this.

AJ: Thank you:D

Alandria: I think the first step in properly writing a crack pairing, is to admit that it will never happen. Thank you for reading!

Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far and everyone who might review later. You guys make me so happy!


End file.
